Mordaunt Snape y el Conde Russpeer
by alexandra86
Summary: Mordaunt ha heredado dinero de su abuelo y ha decidido ir a Londres a buscar a su padre. Pero encontrará mucho más de lo que espera y muchas sorpresas. ¿decepcion? ¿engaño? ¿amor? ¿secretos? Situado 20 años luego del séptimo libro, contiene spoilers.
1. Mordaunt Woollard

Esta historia blasfema basada en el trabajo de J.K. Rowling contiene spoilers del séptimo libro (advertidos), se sitúa exactamente 17 años luego de la caída de Voldemort. Traté de torcer el canon a mi favor, así que veremos que resulta de esta aventura en la que me embarco hoy (este fic maravilloso). Espero que les guste y el resto lo sabrán a medida que la historia transcurra.

**Capítulo 1. Mordaunt Woollard**

- Debo irme por un tiempo, las cosas se irán complicando más. – Dijo aquel hombre sin dudar y con aquella voz fría, la mujer lloraba con aquel niño entre sus brazos. – Una misión importante y peligrosa depende de mí, no quiero que tu ni el niño estén en peligro.

- ¿Volverás? – Preguntó la mujer entre sollozos.

- Volveré Mauden, cuando la guerra haya terminado. Sabes donde vivo… aunque es mejor que no intentes localizarme. Ustedes dos serían un blanco fácil. Las cosas no son nada simples, no creas en todo lo que escuches. Hay muchos corazones que engañar y muchas almas por salvar. Buscaré la redención y algo más.

- Te amo, no lo olvides. – Dijo la mujer abrazando al niño en sus brazos que dormía.

- Lo sé, Mauden. – El hombre tomó su capa y se abrigó bien. Aquella mujer rompió en lágrimas, mientras la puerta se cerró tras ella. La lluvia goteaba furiosa contra la ventana mientras el niño también comenzaba a llorar.

- _Duérmete Morry, duérmete ya…_ Por favor, nunca te olvides de tu hijo. – Mauden lloraba mientras su hijo nervioso parecía entender a su corta edad la situación.

**18 años después**

Aquel día hacía bastante calor, entre las sabanas de algodón un joven sin camisa dormía, era bastante alargado y algo cuadrado, de alto y nariz ganchuda, roncaba como los mejores y su madre golpeó a la puerta.

- Morry, levántate. – Dijo la madre con voz temblorosa. El joven se volteó y abrió los ojos , se dio cuenta que era de mañana. También recordó la voz de su madre y se levantó. Sus ojos almendra parecían incómodos con la luz de la mañana que entraba en la habitación, luego de ir al baño escuchó ruido en la casa. Tras terminar de tomar un baño se vistió y tomó su varita. En la sala del té, su hermanita y hermanito menor vestidos con túnicas negras llevaban los ojos rojos.

- Abuelo ha muerto. – Dijo la pequeña Penny, quién llevaba un lazo negro en su rubia cabellera, mientras Peter permanecía mudo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban, el niño tenía el cabello color caramelo y unos brillantes ojos azules humedecidos.

- Buenos días Mordaunt, veo que ya sabes las noticias. – Mark, el padre de la familia parecía fumar una pipa bastante serio, terminaba su desayuno. – Espero verte vestido dentro de media hora, debemos ir al funeral de tu difunto abuelo.

- ¡Morry! – Su madre llegaba en lágrimas. – Hijo mío, ha sucedido esta madrugada, tu abuelo estaba tan enfermo…

- El abuelo ha muerto, vaya manera de empezar el día. – Dijo Mordaunt fríamente mientras regresaba a su habitación, escogiendo una túnica negra para la ocasión. Mordaunt sintió que su corazón se partía, ya que su abuelo había sido como un padre para él y había sido la figura más importante luego de su madre. El abuelo llamado Mordaunt como él, le había enseñado las mejores lecciones que nunca hubiese podido aprender en la escuela.

Al abordar el coche, su madre llevaba a los dos pequeños, el esposo de su madre era muggle y no parecía muy emocionado con ir al funeral. Penny y Peter no decían palabras, mientras Mordaunt veía pasar silenciosamente su vida frente a sus ojos. Era Inglés, había nacido en Londres pero no recordaba mucho ya que pasado unos días tras cumplir un año su madre lo había llevado a Suráfrica donde actualmente vivía, de su verdadero padre no sabía mucho, solo que hace años había abandonado a su madre para ir a cumplir una misión especial de la cual nunca regresó y a menudo a su cabeza venía la idea de que su padre solo había encontrado la perfecta excusa para abandonar a su madre y a él siendo un bebe. Había crecido en Suráfrica de donde su familia materna provenía, estudiando en una escuela de magia y hechicería prestigiosa. El año pasado se había graduado tras 8 años de intenso estudio de la magia y su materia favorita había sido encantamientos.

No muy afortunado con las mujeres, tan solo había salido con dos chicas, Lana a quién conoció una noche cuando tenía 16 y luego desapareció tras una noche placentera y Denisse, con quién solo logró compartir unos besos y quién lo abandonó tras mudarse a Australia en pocos meses iniciado el romance. Había algo misterioso en su personalidad que alejaba a los demás y a otros causaba curiosidad, su mayor pasatiempo era la lectura y no dudaba que algo faltaba en su vida y debía encontrarlo.

En el funeral pudo ver a sus tías, todas rubias tal como sus hermanos. Su madre era la diferente de la familia, justo como él lo era. Su madre de bellas facciones a pesar de los años, tenía un cabello lacio color caramelo que brillaba con el Sol y unos ojos avellana que transmitían sentimientos y emociones. Su madre se casó varios años después con aquel muggle que gustaba de fumar Pipa y leer el periódico tranquilamente, Mark Hugues, su cabello rubio peinado perfectamente mostraba lo estricto que era y el carácter dominante sobre sus hijos. Nunca tuvo problemas con Mordaunt, pero era obvio que no lo consideraba su hijo y más de una vez lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Con el pasar de los días, el testamento del abuelo Mordaunt fue leído y su voluntad debía cumplirse, casi la mayoría de su herencia quedaría para su nieto favorito: Mordaunt. No era mucho dinero, pero el chico le sorprendió de aquel gesto de su abuelo incluso después de muerto. El siempre fue el favorito de su abuelo ya que el anciano gustaba de las conversaciones inteligentes del joven y de sus atenciones. El había sido el primer nieto y el más particular ya que no encajaba del todo en aquella familia comenzando por su color de cabello y su personalidad callada y reservada. La primera decisión de Mordaunt en relación a su destino sería revelada en la cena familiar del domingo.

- Bien Mordaunt. Mucho dinero te dejó ese abuelo tuyo. – Dijo Mark severamente en la mesa de comer. - ¿Qué harás con el dinero?

- Tengo algunos planes, Sr. Hugues, pero no hay nada seguro…

- A tu edad yo comencé a trabajar en la fábrica de mi padre. Trabajar seguido sin vacaciones, trabajo duro para un alma joven. – Dijo Mark

- Quiero ir a Londres… - Dijo Mordaunt.

- Muchacho mío, ¿Qué vas a buscar en Londres?

- A mi padre. – Dijo Mordaunt mirando a su madre. – Saber que fue de mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre? Morry, han sido tantos años. – Dijo Mauden algo asombrada. - ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque ya soy un hombre y necesito respuestas. Mírame, por más que he intentado no encajo en esta familia. Quiero ver a mi padre de frente. – Dijo Mordaunt. – Solo se su nombre y tu sabes madre donde vivió…

- Tu padre prometió que volvería y nunca lo hizo. – Dijo Mauden con un tono amargo.

- Yo lo encontraré y miraré sus ojos. – Dijo Mordaunt. – Le preguntaré todo… aunque sus respuestas no me gusten.

- Querido, encuentres lo que encuentres siempre serás un Woollard, como tu abuelo, como yo… Siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas de esta casa.

- Mauden, deja que el chico vuele con sus propias alas y se estrelle, aprenderá de los golpes. Déjalo libre. – Dijo Mark indiferentemente. – Penny y Peter siempre serán Hugues. ¿No es así? Tal como tú lo eres Mauden. Nosotros somos la Familia Hugues

- Si mi padre es un idiota como Mark, entonces has escogido mal toda tu vida, madre. – Dijo Mordaunt molesto levantándose de la mesa y retirándose a su cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a empacar sus cosas, tenía dinero para llegar a Londres y buscar trabajo, averiguaría todo. Y luego de despedirse temprano en la mañana de su madre y sus dos hermanitos, Mordaunt partió de su casa con una misión: Encontrar a su padre. Solo tenía su nombre, Severus Snape y la dirección antigua de su casa, la Calle de la Hilandera.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	2. La Calle de la Hilandera

**Capitulo 2. La Calle de la Hilandera.**

Mordaunt no llevaba mucho equipaje en realidad, al llegar a Londres encontró un motel donde quedarse mientras comenzaba con la búsqueda de su padre a quién jamás había visto. Frecuentemente soñaba con él y hubiese deseado que su padre llegara a su casa a buscarlo para llevarlo lejos de su padrastro y su vida aburrida. Pero agradecía mucho la crianza de su madre y abuelo. Ahora le tocaba encontrar respuestas y no se daría por vencido fácilmente, ya que al día siguiente de su llegada a la ciudad encontró la Calle de la Hilandera buscando entre las casas la dirección indicada por su madre.

En el motel muggle, pudo leer un periódico local donde se destacaba el miedo colectivo producido por la fuga de un asesino en serie llamado "Bloody Jacoby", luego de tomar una siesta abrió su maleta y leyó la dirección de su padre, se repetía a si mismo: "Calle de la Hilandera".

- ¿Qué sorpresas encontraré¿Estarás todavía allí padre? – Mordaunt observó brevemente su reflejo en el espejo y se preguntaba si el se parecería a su padre. Vestido de muggle, y con la varita en uno de sus bolsillos se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

Bajó en una estación del tren donde todo estaba abandonado, tras caminar brevemente y pasar por un rio contaminado encontró una casa bastante deteriorada, llena de hollín y con aspecto sucio. Miró la casa frente a él y se acercó lentamente¿estaría su padre aun allí? Lo dudaba, nadie podría vivir en aquellas condiciones de deterioro. Por cortesía tocó la puerta y examinó las ventanas intentando ver hacía el interior de la casa, nadie respondió.

Mordaunt volvió a tocar la puerta más duro y esperó alrededor de cinco minutos mientras observaba una rata en la acera de enfrente comiendo restos de un basurero. Algo desesperanzado se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero al pisar la acera se detuvo decidió regresar y entrar en la casa a inspeccionar, así calmaría su curiosidad. Con un empujón logró abrir la puerta que no ofrecía mucha resistencia, adentro había un olor a viejo y humedad, le pareció escuchar una respiración pero quizás eran solo ideas suyas. Avanzó poco a poco, cerró la puerta tras él y examinó los muebles viejos y unas bibliotecas que saltaban a la vista.

Entró a un salón, una de las lámparas estaba encendida, alguien había estado allí. Con el corazón en la garganta Mordaunt examinó su alrededor y entró a ese despacho donde podía observar algunas obras de artes abstractas y siniestras, daba la sensación que alguien lo veía. En una de las mesas había algunos recortes y documentos, un portaretrato estaba boca abajo y roto, cuidadosamente lo tomó entre sus manos y observó aquella fotografía, un hombre de túnica purpura con sombrero y larga barba blanca sonreía mientras saludaba, un par de ojos azules saltaban a través de las gafas de medialuna y a su lado un hombre vestido de túnicas negras, con una cortina de cabello negro y grasoso por los hombros, con una mirada sombría y sin sonreir. Mordaunt había visto aquel hombre, cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran una copia fiel a los de su madre, almendra. Sin duda aquel debía ser su padre, Severus Snape.

Escuchó un par de pasos detrás de él y cuando volteó solo pudo distinguir un ser bajo una capucha apuntándole y un rayo rojo impactó con él, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Al transcurrir un rato, Mordaunt volvió en si sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y se movió, algo mareado se sentó y se dio cuenta que el mago bajo la capucha estaba sentado en el escritorio a contraluz, misterioso y sin hablar.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Mordaunt dándose cuenta que no llevaba su varita. - ¿Qué ha sido de mi padre?

- Forastero, agresor astuto. Pronto los aurores lo llevarán detenido. – Pudo distinguir la voz de una jovencita, quién se levantó y dejó su rostro al descubierto. Parecía bastante asustada y Mordaunt intentó explicarse.

- ¿Agresor? Yo… no ha sido mi intención entrar sin permiso. Pensé que no había nadie y que este lugar estaba abandonado. – Dijo Mordaunt.

- Mentiras, le explicarás al auror encargado como has logrado entrar evadiendo los encantamientos sin un solo rasguño. – Dijo la jovencita, sus ojos azules parecían desafiarlo mientras su cabellera rubia sujetada en un moño parecía darle algo de severidad, aparte de la extraña situación Mordaunt le pareció que aquella chica era bastante agraciada y no le calcularía más de 17 años por la lozanía de su rostro.

- ¿Encantamiento? No hay ningún encantamiento… he podido entrar sin problemas. – Dijo Mordaunt intentando explicarse.

- ¿Bromeas? – La chica le apuntaba nerviosa. – Nadie ha podido atravesar esa puerta en veinte años. – Este lugar es uno de los más seguros y solo se puede entrar a través de la Red Flu y… ¡Basta! No daré más información forastero.

- Creo que esto es un error. – Dijo Mordaunt. – He venido aquí a buscar a mi padre… no era mi intención infringir la ley. Ahora si me dejas explicarte quién soy…

- ¿Tu padre? – La chica titubeo mientras nerviosa se mordía el labio. - ¿De qué hablas? No intentes hacer trampa o te arrepentirás.

- ¿Puedo tomar asiento? Este piso está algo frío. – Dijo Mordaunt algo lógico y la chica asintió. Mordaunt se sentó en el sillón verde oliva al lado de una vieja biblioteca y un caldero de peltre de gran tamaño. – Bien, ahora que estamos cómodos… me presento, mi nombre es Mordaunt Woollard, soy nuevo por aquí, vengo de Suráfrica.

- Bien… - Dijo la chica calmándose un poco y mostrando curiosidad.

- ¿Tú tienes nombre? – Mordaunt parecía buscar interacción con la chica que aun se cuidaba paranoicamente de su posible agresor.

- Ah… no sé si sea oportuno o seguro decirte. Si no sabes quién soy… - La chica dudaba mientras murmuraba. Bajó la varita y suspiró. – Olvídalo, mi nombre es Victoire Weasley. Sigue tu historia por favor…

- No vengo a agredir a nadie, solo quiero encontrar respuestas. – Dijo Mordaunt mientras intentaba sonar cordial. – Nunca conocí a mi padre y lo último que obtuve acerca de él fue esta dirección, el vivió aquí varios años atrás…

- Nadie ha vivido aquí en 20 años. Este lugar pasó a formar parte de una organización secreta ya que perteneció a uno de sus miembros. – Dijo Victoire. – Y no conozco a ningún Woollard.

- Woollard es el apellido de mi madre. Bien… Weasley, fue alrededor de hace 20 años que mi padre desapareció, mi madre nunca tuvo más noticias de él…

- Momento, mi nombre es Victoire, no me llames Weasley… ¿Sabes cuantos Weasleys hay? Más de 100 y todos son familia mía. – Dijo Victoire algo más confiada. – Por otro lado, creo que estás confundido Mordaunt, esta casa perteneció a un profesor de Hogwarts y no tenía familia, se llamaba… mmm…

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. – Dijo Victoire como si aquello fuera obvio. – No recuerdo el nombre del profesor.

- Mi padre es Severus Snape¿Has oído algo de él? – Preguntó Mordaunt. Victoire se le iluminó la mirada.

- Claro, Severus Snape. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Mi primo Albus se llama como él. – Dijo Victoire recordando. – No sabía que había tenido un hijo… nunca nadie mencionó eso.

- Eso lo puedo imaginar, mi madre y yo siempre estuvimos ocultos. El tenía una misión secreta muy importante. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle? – Mordaunt parecía algo aliviado de haber encontrado alguien que supiera quién hubiese sido su padre.

- Ehm… – Victoire miraba algo nerviosa. Justo cuando la chimenea se encendió y un mago apareció entre las llamas.

- Nadie se mueva. – Gritó un mago de apariencia rebelde, su cabello era azul eléctrico y sus túnicas tenía una extraña combinación. Apuntaba decidido con su varita y tras él, varios magos aparecieron.

- Ted, esto ha sido un malentendido. – Dijo Victoire levantándose y Ted miró sospechosamente a Mordaunt mientras los demás magos parecían alertas ante cualquier ataque. – El…

- ¿Quién es este forastero¿El agresor que te atacó?

- No me atacó… lo descubrí y pensé que sería un… - Victoire parecía algo confundida. – El no ha hecho nada, buscaba a su padre.

- ¿Por donde entró este agresor? – Preguntó Ted mirando fijamente a Victoire.

- Por la puerta principal… - Victoire veía la cara de Ted llena de asombro.

- Es imposible, hace más de 20 años que fue sellada por el Profesor Snape. – Dijo uno de los aurores.

- Nadie ha logrado vencer el encantamiento que… - Dijo el otro auror, mientras Mordaunt con expresión de asombro y con algo de sarcasmo solo dijo.

- ¿Será que puedo hablar? – Dijo Mordaunt fríamente mientras todos voltearon a verlo, los aurores le apuntaron creyendo que podría ser peligroso. Ted avanzó hasta el forastero.

- ¿Cómo has logrado vencer el encantamiento de esta casa? – Ted quería respuestas, mientras Mordaunt con suficiencia se levantó de su asiento.

- Tengo entendido que esta casa fue de mi padre, mi pregunta sería… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Mordaunt parecía haber dejado perplejos a todos hasta la intervención de Victoire que explicó la situación.

- Es un manlentendido, el es Mordaunt Woollard y es hijo del Profesor Snape, ha venido a buscar respuestas… - Dijo Victoire algo ruborizada. – El…

- ¿Es cierto eso? – Preguntó uno de los aurores.

- A menos de que la señorita Weasley tenga fama de mentirosa, me temo que si. – Dijo Mordaunt. - ¿No lo acaba de decir?

- Vaya… no dudo que se hijo del Profesor Snape. – Dijo el otro auror con una sonrisa. – El parecido es asombroso y ese lenguaje es propio de un Snape. Esa frialdad.

- Nunca conocí a Snape. – Dijo Ted reflexionando. – Murió el mismo año que yo nací.

- ¿Murió¿Es eso verdad¿Mi padre está muerto? – Mordaunt algpo confuso miró a Victoire, mientras ella con cara de angustia asentía.

- Es eso justamente lo que acabo de decir. No eres tú el único que sabe tratar a patadas a la gente… Woollard. – Dijo Ted bajando su varita mientras Victoire añadía.

- No quería que te enteraras por mi sin prepararte a la idea… fue hace tanto tiempo. – Dijo Victoire. – Lo siento Mordaunt.

- Ahora¿Cómo pudiste entrar sin que el encantamiento de esta casa te hiciera efecto? Hay un envantamiento bastante fuerte en la puerta. – Dijo uno de los aurores bastante curioso.

- No se de que encantamiento hablan. – Dijo Mordaunt mostrándose confundido. – Vaya, creo que aquí termina mi viaje… mi padre muerto.

- No tiene porque ser así, puedes averiguar todo sobre tu padre antes de regresar. – Dijo Victoire entusiasta. – El Profesor Slughorn, Tio Harry podrían contarte miles de historias sobre él…

- No quiero historias, quiero saber donde está enterrado y rendirle mis tributos. – Dijo Mordaunt ante la mirada escéptica de Ted.

- No hemos comenzado con el pie derecho, Mordaunt ellos son Ted Lupin, John Fountain y Lawrence Greengrass. Son aurores del ministerio… Insisto en que visites al Profesor Slughorn y a mi Tio Harry, ellos conocen exactamente donde está enterrado y demás detalles.

- Gracias, Victoire. A propósito… ¿Qué hacías tú aquí en primer lugar?

- Es una historia larga. – Dijo Victoire. – Quizás otro día pueda contártela.

- Vicky, si este desorientado venido de muy lejos pudo entrar¿No crees que Bloody Jacoby puede hacer lo mismo?

- El no es un desorientado, es hijo del Profesor Snape… quizás la protección de esta casa no ocasiona daño si su dueño original regresa a ella o en este caso a su hijo, llevan la misma sangre. – Dijo Victoire.

- Buenta teoría… Creo que nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo John Fountain desapareciendo por la chimenea. Mientras que Lawrence le seguía. Ted parecía algo inquieto.

- Hablaremos más tarde a solas… - Dijo Ted. – Mientras, escoltaré al Señor Woollard a la puerta.

- Ted, el no conoce mucho aquí… merece una explicación de porque estoy viviendo en la casa de su difunto padre.

- El podría ser un espía o aliado de Bloody Jacoby¿Qué pasa si…? – Ted parecía susurrar en un tono en el que Mordaunt podía escuchar sus acusaciones, levantando su mirada Mordaunt parecía algo confuso con aquello.

- El se acaba de enterar de la muerte de su padre, no está enterado de los últimos sucesos. Mordaunt ha venido desde Surafrica. Ten compasión Ted. – Dijo Victoire molesta. – Además, se cuidarme sola…

- Creo que debo recordarle, Weasley, no necesito de su lástima. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones… - Dijo Mordaunt haciendo ver que estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

- ¿Ves como paga tu gratitud? Bien, sigue haciendo amistad con desconocidos. Malcriada. Si alguien intenta hacerte algo, no me vengas a pedir ayuda. – Dijo Ted molesto, mientras desaparecía por la chimenea. Mordaunt pensativo dio una sonrisa indiferente.

- Te estaba defendiendo. – Dijo Victoire algo frustrada.

- No era necesario. - Dijo Mordaunt. – Creo que escuché que vives aquí, aun no recuerdo haber escuchado el porqué vives en la casa de mi padre.

- Oh, eso… ven, sígueme. – Dijo Victoire abandonando la sala y entrando por una puerta hacía otro salón totalmente dispuesto, arreglado con colores pasteles una cama se ubicaba al lado de una ventana que iluminaba la habitación, cercano había una pequeña cocina y una mesa. Había un estante con varios libros. La decoración algo más moderna que la entrada de la casa hacía ver que la chica efectivamente habitaba allí.

- Tras la muerte de tu padre, esta casa quedó en propiedad de una sociedad secreta conocida como La Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Victoire. – Pero la puerta de entrada nunca funcionó ya que hay un encantamiento de artes oscuras que ha causado varias muertes, la casa está bien protegida. La única forma de llegar a esta casa es a través de la red Flu, pero cabe destacar que el acceso a esta chimenea está restringido y vigilado. Ahora la historia de porque yo vivo aquí…

- Es lo más importante, lo anterior es de fácil deducción en vista de que tus cosas están aquí. – Dijo Mordaunt algo paciente. – Adelante.

- Hay un asesino en serie que se hace llamar "Bloody Jacoby", ex partidario del Señor Oscuro hace años atrás. Su nombre verdadero es Rastaban Jacob Selwyn. Tras la caída del Señor Oscuro algunos dicen que se volvió loco con la idea de verse derrotado, pero sea como sea comenzó sus asesinatos selectivos a algunas personalidades. Mi padre y yo fuimos testigos de uno de sus crímenes y ayudamos a su captura hace un año atrás. Rastaban adora desangrar a sus víctimas y adoptó su sobrenombre antiguo, nunca muestra su rostro y lleva guantes blancos junto a una mascara horrenda que simula una cara desangrada en carne viva. Es bastante cruel y tras varias horas de tortura hace desear a sus víctimas la muerte.

- Un tipo bastante simpático, por lo que veo. – Dijo en broma Mordaunt, ante la mirada sombría de Victoire.

- Hace dos meses escapó de la prisión de Azkaban. – Dijo Victoire. – Prometió vengarse de mi padre y de la mayor de sus hijas, o sea yo. Me recomendaron ocultarme, mi padre sabe cuidarse solo. Yo decidí venir aquí para no poner en riesgo al resto de mi familia, a mi madre y hermanos.

- Oh… un asunto delicado. – Dijo Mordaunt. – Creo que el chico de cabello azul tiene razón en algo. Debes cuidarte mejor.

- Ted, exagera un poco. – Dijo Victoire. – El viene a vigilarme de vez en cuando. Me hace compañía… es bastante agradable.

- Bien… espero que Ted siga cuidando de ti. – Dijo Mordaunt. – Mi pregunta ahora es más que curiosidad es… ¿Porque has confiado en mí? Pude ser un aliado de Bloody Jacoby.

- No lo eres, no sabes quién es el… Bloody Jacoby trabaja solo. – Dijo Victoire. – Debo admitir que confié en ti cuando comenzamos a hablar y te me hiciste familiar.

- Es posible. Me supongo que has visto fotos de mi padre y te recordé a él. – Dijo Mordaunt. – Victoire, una pregunta más antes de irme… ¿Cómo murió mi padre?

- No lo recuerdo. Fue asesinado, pero los detalles no los conozco. – Dijo Victoire. – Debo admitir que ojeaba algunos documentos que tu padre tenía en su antiguo despacho, era bastante brillante. Antes de que se me olvide, debes disculpar a Ted, es un poco rudo con desconocidos, no ha tomado muy bien las cosas desde que terminamos.

- Oh… no sé qué decir al respecto de sus desventuras amorosas. – Dijo Mordaunt algo sorprendido.

- No hay nada que añadir. – Dijo Victoire suspirando. – No he hablado con casi nadie de esto, Ted y yo llevábamos muchos años juntos, éramos novios desde que yo tenía 14. Disculpa mi historia, se que es inapropiada pero…

- No te preocupes, fingiré jamás haberlo oído. Debo irme, espero conseguir algunas respuestas. Sería muy amable de tu parte indicarme como llegar a Hogwarts. – Dijo Mordaunt decidido a tomar rumbo.

Mordaunt varias horas más tarde estaba en su habitación de aquel Motel. Acostado en su cama miraba el techo pensando en las noticias que había recibido aquel día, su padre había sido asesinado y no sabía cómo ni porque. Quería saber detalles, visitar su tumba… una nueva idea le obsesionó en el camino al Motel luego de su conversación con la joven Victoire, verificaría la tumba de su padre. Una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él y su curiosidad no cesaba, mientras recordaba otra de las cosas que lo había impresionado aquel día: Victoire Weasley y su historia, sin querer distraerse de su obejtivo desecho los pensamientos concernientes a la joven.

Tratando de conciliar el sueño. Estaba preparando que preguntas le haría a Horace Slughorn, pronto estaría en Hogwarts donde su padre había trabajado hasta antes de su muerte. La tristeza le invadió sabiendo que nunca podría ver los ojos de su padre. Aunque ya no podría recriminarle el hecho de jamás haberle buscado… pero Mordaunt desconocía muchas cosas, poco a poco las iría averiguando. ¿Llegaría a conocer toda la verdad?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince: **Si, sé que me has comentando lo que Rowling le hizo a mi amado Snape. Espero poder llevar lo que quedó del canon a buenos vientos de optimismo y liberación, jejeje. Tengo grandes expectativas con este fic, no será muy largo (Siempre digo lo mismo). No dejaré de actualizar El Dragón y El Fénix, es mi favorito de escribir… pero este no se quedará atrás.

**Hara Eslitere: **Espero que te puedas enganchar con la historia, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un saludo, actualizaré pronto.


	3. Visita Breve a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3. Visita breve a Hogwarts.**

El despacho del Director Slughorn era circular, con los retratos de los que le habían precedido. Mordaunt se sentó mientras observaba los numerosos objetos, había algo majestuoso en aquella decoración. Los cuadros se observaban a los antiguos directores que dormían y roncaban de vez en cuando. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente cuando el Profesor Slughorn entró apresuradamente. Era un hombre anciano, de bigotes de morsa, barba larga y bastante gordito.

- Señor Woollard, agradezco la espera. He tenido demasiados contratiempos esta mañana. – El Profesor Slughorn estaba caminando algo sudoroso. – Mi profesor de pociones renunció y estoy haciendo la suplencia. Tengo años sin dar clases.

- No todos dominan el arte de las pociones. Encantado de conocerle, profesor Slughorn. – Dijo Mordaunt estrechando su mano. – He venido de muy lejos a buscar algunas respuestas, así que apreciaré su tiempo.

- Sí, tengo entendido que recién se viene enterando de la muerte de su padre. Un gran hombre, Severus Snape. – Slughorn de una de las gavetas sacó una botella de licor y dos copas. Llenó rápidamente con el toque de su varita y le ofreció a Mordaunt.

- Quiero saber todos los detalles.

- El Profesor Snape, era un buen hombre. Un verdadero Slytherin. Un buen espía, muy querido por todos nosotros quienes tuvimos el placer de conocerlo. Fue director de esta institución durante un año y profesor regular durante más de una decada. Fue profesor de pociones y de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Una mente brillante.

- Ya me lo imagino, profesor. Quisiera saber donde está enterrado, como murió y todo lo que pueda saber de él. Nunca le conocí – Dijo Mordaunt tratando de ser concreto, rechazando el vaso con licor.

- Permítame deleitarle, un buen licor de un buen año. – Dijo el Profesor mientras bebía, Mordaunt negó con la cabeza y el profesor no volvió a insistir. – En este caso, déjeme decirle que la pérdida del Profesor Snape fue muy lamentable. Asesinado en la gran batalla de Hogwarts. Justo en los terrenos de esta escuela, fue asesinado por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Perteneció a la famosa Orden del Fénix, organización secreta para la lucha del mal. Fuera de esto, no conozco mucho más. No era muy sociable, y hoy estoy enterándome que Snape tenía un hijo. No sé donde fue enterrado.

- Entonces creo que mi visita se ha acabado. – Dijo Mordaunt levantándose. - ¿Estos retratos son de los directores antiguos?

- Exactamente muchacho. Todos los grandes, algún día mi retrato estará aquí.

- ¿Por qué mi padre no está en los retratos? – Preguntó Mordaunt, la inesperada pregunta dejó a Slughorn boquiabierto y quedó pensativo.

- Me gustaría tener una respuesta, pero no la tengo. No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo Slughorn tras un breve suspiro. – Debería ir al ministerio de magia, en Londres. Puedo conseguirle una cita con Harry Potter, el debe saber más de su padre. El estuvo presente en el momento de su muerte, fue lamentable. Tu padre no tenía más familia conocida… sin padres, hermanos, nada.

- Se lo agradeceré.

- Señor Woollard, su padre era una eminencia en las pociones. Uno de los mejores. ¿Usted también posee ese magnífico don para entender el arte de las pociones?

- No es mi materia favorita, pero domino bien los conocimientos. – Dijo Mordaunt ya listo para abandonar la sala, se ajustaba su capa gris oscura.

- Tengo una vacante para la materia pociones en Hogwarts, quizás esté interesado. Necesitamos sangre joven. – Dijo el Profesor Slughorn.

- No lo creo, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí en el Reino Unido.

- ¿Le esperan en casa? – Preguntó curiosamente Slughorn con una sonrisa.

- A decir verdad, no. No tengo un hogar. Ya no.

- Bueno, es una lástima. Pero si por alguna casualidad de la vida decide cambiar de parecer no dude en llamarme. Una entrevista de trabajo no le vendría nada mal y ser un Snape, le servirá bastante para conseguir el cuerpo.

- ¿Mucha dificultad para conseguir profesores?

- Oh sí, no tiene idea. Estuve a punto de contratar a una muchachita brillante. Victoire Weasley. Ella sabe de este arte de pies a cabeza, fue la mejor de su año y quién sabe si en muchos años. Pero desde que está oculta quien sabe donde… no he tenido buena suerte.

- Ya veo. Me disculpa entonces pero debo marcharme, ha sido de gran ayuda Profesor, gracias. – Mordaunt se despidió rápidamente. No sabía que le impulsaba salir corriendo lejos de aquel despacho. Victoire Weasley aparecía en su segundo día en la búsqueda de su padre, ¿sería famosa y una celebridad?

Los pensamientos pasaron de su padre, a la joven Weasley. Genial, no solo era hermosa sino que también era brillante, algo debía faltarle y pronto encontró el mayor defecto. No sabía de rodearse de las personas correctas, por ejemplo las malas compañías del insoportable Ted Lupin que tenía un cabello escandaloso y chillón, pensó Mordaunt, y además tenía a un psicópata tras ella, aquello era único en ella y algo épico. Pobre chica. Mientras abordaba el tren a Londres se obligó a pensar en su padre, buscar su tumba.

Al final de cuentas, su padre había sido un hombre brillante tal como Slughorn se lo había descrito. Slughorn, parecía bastante hablador, parecía amistoso y astuto, con su bigote y barba, algo obeso le parecía pintoresco y digno de alguna caricatura. Pero aquello no era algo que no hubiese compartido con su anterior interlocutor. ¿Será que su padre era un héroe aclamado y bastante conocido? ¿Le recordaría mucha gente? Ojala pudiese preguntárselo a Victoire, a pesar de que la chica probablemente no sería lo suficientemente lista para evitar a personas como Ted Lupin, podía creer en su palabra más que la de Slughorn. Quizás el profesor exageraba un poco y se daba pompa. Su abuelo Mordaunt no fue muy popular, pero en su funeral gente que apenas lo había conocido lo aclamaban como "_el alma más cálida y extrovertida_", claro, como si los halagos funcionaran para no provocar la ira de los muertos.

En sus manos observó la tarjeta que Slughorn le había dado, "_Harry James Potter_", era un auror y las letras de su nombre eran doradas con un contraste curioso, era una tarjeta bastante cara, pensó Mordaunt mientras volteaba la tarjeta leyendo la dirección. Era un auror que trabajaba para el ministerio, lo buscaría al día siguiente cuando pisara Londres. Ya anochecía y una lluvia espesa pegaba en el vidrio del tren.

Era bastante avanzada la noche cuando llegó a King Cross, tenía algo de hambre y la lluvia le azotaba su rostro, no podía esperar a llegar a la habitación de su motel. Tras comprar la cena en un pequeño café y meterla en una bolsa de papel, llegó a su habitación deseando un baño caliente. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia y el agua de la ducha caer. El se quedó pensativo, el final del día era siempre un buen momento para pensar.

Quería conocer el lugar donde estaba enterrado su padre, sentía una corazonada, no sabía de qué iba. Pero quería llegar al lugar lo más pronto posible, solo lo creería al ver su tumba y quizás… exhumaría su cuerpo. Necesitaba respuestas, mientras no encontrara ese lugar, sentía que su vida era incompleta. Tras terminar su ducha volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Era similar a su padre, a lo poco que había visto de él y pronto supo algo más, ya que su padre estaba muerto, no dejaría morir su memoria. Lo sabría todo de él, lo averiguaría todo, cada detalle, su vida, su desempeño en el trabajo, su desempeño en la famosa Orden del Fénix y averiguaría como murió. Por ahora, solo contaba con un nombre: Harry Potter, el hombre que lo había visto morir. El se lo contaría todo.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar debido a mi falta de tiempo y a estar pendiente del final de mi otro fic de "El dragón y el Fénix", ya tengo concentración para continuar con esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Es hora de seguir adelante y adentrarme en la mente de Mordaunt.

**Juneanu Minnet:** Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, así como prometo actualizar más seguido. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Morgan A. Riddle:** Gracias, espero que te siga interesando. Sobre reivindicar a Snape, eso está de más, es lo mínimo que merece luego de tanto maltrato en el canon. Y ese es el objetivo de esta historia, reivindicar.

**Anuskha_Black:** He actualizado y espero mantener el ritmo de actualización para mantener el hilo y el interés. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Kathy Prince:** Jaja, la verdad es que Snape le podría dar cualquier cosa al ver que una Weasley ha terminado viviendo en su casa. Seguiré actualizando con más frecuencia ya que he terminado el dragón y el fénix.

**Ellistriel:** Esa es la palabra clave, reivindicar. Yo tampoco quedé contenta con el final del libro y he aquí mi aporte para salvar la memoria y algo más de Snape, es el momento de tomar el control y hacer las cosas a mi manera. Mordaunt es como su padre, así que si, por ese lado exquisito. :) Espero que este OC siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos.

**MoonyMarauderGirl:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Lo seguiré escribiendo tal como lo tenía planeado ahora que tengo más tiempo. No lo abandonaré. Saludos.


	4. El despacho de Harry Potter

Estoy muy contenta por continuar con esta historia tan fabulosa. Como es obvio para cualquier autor aficionado, me gusta escribir. Así que espero que disfruten la historia. Saludos a todos los que leen.

**Capitulo 4. El despacho de Harry Potter**

- Por favor, no me hagas nada. - Gritaba aquella chica asustada y encogida, sujetada por cuerdas mágicas. No había resistencia. Su agresor estaba en las sombras y ella no podía ver su rostro.

- Polly, Polly... ¿Por qué intentaste correr de mi? He ansiado este momento para conocerte mejor. - Dijo aquella voz ronca y maniatica. Polly lloraba ahora, mientras una mano enorme secaba cada una de sus lágrimas.

- Déjame ir.

- No, si me dices donde está Victoire Weasley. No te ofendas cariño mío, pero ella será más interesante. Sus dorados cabellos, su sangre de veela y su sonrisa, quedarán en mi alma para siempre. Y su sangre correrá... y yo la beberé. - Aquel hombre tenía una risa sádica que hacía congelar la sangre.

- No, nunca te diré...

- De todas formas, tenía otros planes para ti. - La luz enfocó por primera vez al hombre entre las sombras. Polly al verlo hizo una mueca de asco. - Grita querida, grita por tu vida hasta que te arranque los pulmones de un mordisco. ¡Grita! Bloody Jacoby estará contigo esta noche.

Polly gritó horrorizada, sintió las fría manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuello, miró sus ojos verdes y el rostro que le daba ganas de vomitar. Intentaba moverse sin éxito, el dolor le invadió. Su propia sangre estaba regada en el piso. Volvió a gritar hasta que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Nadie la oía y aquel sería su fin. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de su agresor, una sonrisa con una enferma calma y alegría.

* * *

Entró en el ministerio de magia, con un pase de visitante vistiendo una tunica gris oscuro, caminando entre los pasillos sin perderse aquella mañana. Nadie lo prepararía para las miradas llenas de curiosidad y los susurros a sus espaldas. Mordaunt intentaba localizar la dirección de la oficina que muy amablemente el Profesor Slughorn le había facilitado el día anterior. ¿Era posible que el rumor de que el hijo perdido del Profesor Severus Snape hubiese llegado hasta aquellas instancias? Mordaunt llegó hasta el ala de la oficina de Aurores, una joven secretaria de cabello verde parecía atenta a su lectura del Profeta.

- ¿Desea algo Señor....? - La chica levantó su mirada al sentir una sombra tapándole la luz. Se encontró con el joven y le miró con poco interés. Mordaunt agradeció esto.

- Wollard. Mordaunt Wollard. Busco el Jefe de la sección de aurores. El auror Harry Potter.

- Querido, necesitas una cita. El Sr. Potter tiene una agenda muy apretada, no podrá atenderlo sino en un mes. ¿Concreto la cita?

- No, un mes es demasiado. Oiga, necesito hablar rápidamente con él. - Mordaunt comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¡Ja! Snape, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - Mordaunt escuchó aquella voz conocida e irritable. Era Ted Lupin que llegaba con el cabello color amarillo y puntas rojas. Excéntrico, muy excéntrico.

- Quiero hablar con Harry Potter.

- ¿Snape? ¿Usted es el hijo del Profesor Severus Snape? Pase adelante, el Señor Potter le espera.

- No, se supone que mi tío Harry y yo nos reuniríamos ahorita. Necesito hablar con él. - Ted se quejaba y la secretaria le miraba con ojos soñadores.

- Eso me dijo el Seños Potter. Póngase como, Señor Lupin, puedo hacer te mientras tanto.

- No quiero té. - Ted parecía furioso, mientras Mordaunt sonriente pasó a la oficina al final, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta con un marco dorado y ostentoso. Las letras doradas y escarlatas brillaban indicando: "_Harry Potter. Jefe de la División de Aurores"_.

El gran chivo de todos. Mordaunt había oído de Harry Potter anteriormente. El gran mago, experto en el combate de artes oscuras que hace un buen tiempo atrás había derrotado a un mago Oscuro que la gente había temido. Realmente no sabía mucho, un par de veces había visto publicadas en el periódico mágico de Sudáfrica noticias y entrevistas al mago, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de saber más de él. Respiró tranquilamente y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y voces detrás de la puerta.

Un hombre joven, tendría 35 años y su cabello era rojo. Lleno de pecas, sus ojos azules examinaron a Mordaunt con detenimiento. Tras un par de segundos el pelirrojo pareció perturbado, nadie decía nada.

- Disculpe, busco a Harry Potter.

- Maldición. Tenían razón, es igual a él. - Dijo el hombre para otra persona que estaba detrás.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pasa adelante, Snape. - Dijo el pelirrojo dándole paso y mirándolo con desconfianza. Aquel despacho era elegante, pero sencillo. Habían tres sillas delante del escritorio donde un hombre estaba inmerso en algunas anotaciones. Vio en las paredes algunas fotos, una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos cafés adornaba la pared de madera oscura, otras fotos saltaban a la vista, más pelirrojos. Algunos niños, retratos familiares y eventos del pasado. En la pared, casi oculto vio una foto que le causó sorpresa, una joven rubia con uniforme, posando junto al hombre de gafas que estaba en el escritorio. ¿Victoire Weasley? ¿Era aquello posible? Claro que si, ella lo había dicho, eran familia. Victoire lo había llamado "_Tio Harry_". Justo ahora Tio Harry le miraba con curiosidad.

- Buenos días, muchacho. Horace Slughorn me advirtió que vendrías. No podría creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos. - Harry Potter le sonrió y ofreció su mano. Mordaunt sin sonreír la estrechó por cortesía.

- Mi nombre es Mordaunt Wollard. He venido para buscar algunas respuestas. - Mordaunt pensaba que debería grabar aquel mensaje, porque ya se estaba cansando de decirlo todos los días.

- Wollard, no llevas el apellido Snape. Igual la cara te delata. - Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Disculpa nuestra mala educación. El es Ronald Weasley, encargado suplente de la Oficina de Aurores y primer consejero y mi persona, Harry Potter. Es un placer conocerte Mordaunt.

- Si, claro. Como sea. ¿Podrían explicarme por qué cada persona de este lugar volteaba a verme como si yo fuera un... fenómeno de circo?

- Eres famoso. - Dijo Ron asintiendo. - No sabíamos que existías.

- El Profesor Snape, no era muy conocido. Pero sus hazañas no serán olvidadas, yo me he encargado de eso. Tu padre fue un héroe.

- Lo dice porque está muerto, ¿no es así? - Mordaunt miró ácidamente hacía Harry y Ron que quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras mordaces del chico.

- Slughorn nos dijo que te acabas de enterar de su muerte. Lo lamento. Han sido casi 18 años desde entonces. Debe ser difícil...

- No vengo a buscar consuelo o apoyo emocional, Señor Potter. Solo quiero saber como murió y en donde está enterrado. Si no es mucha molestia.

- Murió en la batalla de Hogwarts, heroicamente. Todo el tiempo estuvo de nuestro lado, y nosotros no lo supimos. Nos ayudó de una manera importante. Su muerte fue clave para vencer a Lord Voldemort. Fue un espía al servicio de la Orden del Fénix.

- Eso ya me lo dijo el Profesor Slughorn. - Dijo Mordaunt sin estar sorprendido o conmovido. Harry sintió aquellos ojos avellana que al principio no parecían tan fríos, se tornaban vacíos y aquella expresión le recordaba justamente al padre, a Severus Snape, el profesor odioso y que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

- Fue atacado por una serpiente, una serpiente encantada. Solo vivió para darnos sus últimas memorias. Que explicaban su sacrificio.

- Lo que quiero saber, es quién fue mi padre. No conozco nada de él, solo se que me ocultan algo y que debieron odiarlo bastante y sentir remordimiento por su muerte por tantas alabanzas que he escuchado desde que pisé Londres. "_Querido y apreciado profesor_", "_el más heroico_", un "_gran hombre_"... lo odiaban mucho, ¿no es así?

- Era un hombre incomprendido. - Dijo Ron con delicadeza.

- Si, Mordaunt. El Profesor Snape me odiaba, odiaba a toda mi familia... mi padre James y él fueron enemigos durante la escuela. Solo se lo que el Profesor Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, me contó.

- No tengo apuro. Puedo escucharlo todo.

- Severus Snape fue un hombre... complejo. Nació de una bruja llamada Eileen Prince y un muggle llamado Tobías Snape. Tuvo una infancia difícil, su padre era un abusador y con problemas de violencia. Además de eso, lo otro que se conoce de su infancia es que era amigo inseparable de mi madre, Lily Evans. Llegó a Hogwarts y era el estudiante que más conocía de artes oscuras. Estudió en Hogwarts los siete años reglamentarios, quedó en la casa Slytherin y no tuvo muchos amigos. Mi padre y sus amigos le jugaban bromas pesadas, se metían con él. Eventualmente mi madre y él tuvieron una horrible pelea, más nunca volvieron a hablarse. Pero Snape nunca olvidó a mi madre, fue por ella que... hizo lo que hizo. Dio su vida.

- Un momento, Señor Potter. ¿Dice usted que mi padre murió por su madre? - Mordaunt tenía una cara de espanto y asco.

- No, no exactamente. Con el pasar de los años, el solitario Severus Snape terminó al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Pero tras un tiempo, tu padre se convirtió en un espía para la Orden del Fénix. La muerte de mi madre le afectó profundamente y por ello decidió servir al bien, ser leal a Dumbledore y arriesgar su vida varias veces por salvarme. Nunca nos llevamos bien, nos odiábamos pero él nos dio a entender que el único motivo por el cual me ayudó y me protegió hasta el final, fue por Lily mi madre asesinada años atrás, todo había sido por amor a ella.

- Caramba, veo que mi padre en verdad era todo un romántico. Morir por el amor no correspondido de una chiquilla que jamás lo tomó en cuenta. Y yo criticaba a mi madre por ver culebrones. - Mordaunt lo dijo más para si mismo, Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, algo asombrados por la falta de sensibilidad del joven ante la historia y muerte de su padre.

- Nunca fue descubierto como espía. Lord Voldemort lo mató pensando que era su más fiel vasallo, lo hizo por querer apoderarse de la varita que...

- No tiene sentido. Mi padre era experto en pociones, un artista en el arte de la creación de brebajes. - Mordaunt se levantó de inmediato. - Inteligente, astuto, espía, al servicio del bien y sin dejarse descubrir.

- Si, exactamente. En total dominio de sus emociones. Disciplinado en mente y espíritu. - Dijo Harry. - El fue mi tutor de Oclumancia. Me enseñó que una mente sin disciplina era fácil de penetrar y destrozar.

- Si, siempre un paso adelante. Un verdadero Slytherin. Señor Potter, y usted me dice que mi padre fue asesinado por una vulgar serpiente en honor a su amor perdido. Envenenado por una serpiente que le atacó. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Dónde está enterrado?

- Su tumba está en el cementerio Ilford, a la afueras de Londres. Algo solitario, allí está su tumba si deseas verle y despedirte por última vez de él. - Dijo Harry luego de un instante de silencio. Mordaunt le miró aun pensativo.

- Iré a verlo...

La puerta se volvió a abrir, un hombre alto y de aspecto tosco hizo una seña a Harry, este se levantó y se acercó a hablar con él por lo bajo.

- Terminaré en poco tiempo si desea salir a almorzar conmigo o tomar el té. - Dijo Harry, pero el hombre enorme negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. Mordaunt miró fugazmente la foto de la rubia en la pared, abrazaba a Harry y su sonrisa era sincera. Tendría 15 años, pero su rostro era igual, radiante y hermoso. No había porque negarlo, quizás Victoire Weasley le era insoportable de alguna forma, pero no podía negar que era hermosa.

- Seré breve tío. - Dijo una voz que Mordaunt conocía, una voz dulce y aguda, justo detrás de él. El miró hacía donde provenía la voz y la vio parada al lado de Harry entrando al despacho. Su cabello rubio se mecía de un lado a otro, sus ojos no se apartaban de su tío, allí estaba Victoire Weasley.

- Mordaunt, ¿qué haces aquí? - Victoire le miró con sorpresa y estrechó su mano nuevamente con él.

- Buscando respuestas sobre mi padre, como había dicho.

- Has hecho bien al venir con Tío Harry. ¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitas? - Victoire parecía interesada en saber, Mordaunt confuso ahora asintió.

- Aun quiero saber más cosas. Pero vendrán a su momento. Ahora tengo una parada fija en el cementerio a terminar este círculo. ¿No se supone que debes permanecer oculta?

- Eso hago. Tengo a Renny como guardaespalda. Necesitaba hablar con mi tío con urgencia.

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia. De todos modos, iba saliendo, si me disculpan.

- Bueno, chico... fue un placer conocerte. Cualquier cosa, estamos a la orden aquí. - Dijo Harry en un tono casi amable. Mordaunt asintió y se despidió. Al caminar hacía el ascensor vio rápidamente como la secretaria desviaba su atención hacía Ted. Mordaunt miró al chico, dándose cuenta que la secretaria estaba interesada en él y hacía de galán mostrando como podía cambiar el color de su cabello.

- Arrogante pretencioso, se cree Don Juan. - Mordaunt susurró para si mismo. Sentía necesidad de correr de aquel lugar, el ascensor no llegaba y decidió tomar las escaleras, le haría bien caminar, moverse, todo menos caer en el vicio y sentía los nervios de punta. Quería un cigarro. Pensaba en su padre, ansioso recorría en su mente la historia que Harry le había contado, en la aparición de Victoire y en... ¿Por qué ella estaba empeñada en seguir apareciendo de distintas formas en todos los lugares que el frecuentaba? Quería sentir la nicotina, pero se abstuvo, le había prometido a su madre que no volvería a caer en el vicio. Quería liberarse de aquel lugar y el dulce olor que Victoire había dejado impregnado en cada rincón. No entendía porque la ansiedad. No entendía que ocurría.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y vio a Harry intentando alcanzarle. Se detuvo y el mago recuperó el aliento. En sus brazos tenía un montón de archivos.

- Te mueves rápido, Mordaunt. ¿Huyes de alguien?

- No, solo me gusta moverme... rápido.

- Quizás te sirvan estos documentos viejos de tu padre. Los encontré en la vieja sede de la Orden. Nada confidencial, pero quizás interesante para ti. Creo que en casa debo tener algunos libros de tu padre. Quizás puedas venir a buscarlos luego.

- Por supuesto. Otro día será. - Mordaunt tomó aquellos documentos en sus manos y los apretó contra él, siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras Harry regresaba por donde había venido.

* * *

Victoire estaba sentada leyendo el menú, junto a ella estaba Renny el guardaespalda inmenso, Harry hablaba con Ted Lupin. Casi no había nadie en aquel lugar, el favorito de Harry que no era muy popular. Dejó brevemente las gafas en la mesa y restregó sus ojos verdes, al ponerse otra vez las gafas miró a su sobrina.

- No creo que haya sido seguro que vinieras, Vic. - Harry tomaba ahora un vaso de agua.

- Quizás. Pero no sirvo mucho tiempo para estar encerrada. - Dijo Victoire tomando un jugo y decidiendose a comer: unas costillas a la barbecue. Su madre siempre le recriminaba no comer más sano, ensaladas y comidas bajas en calorías, pero Victoire siempre tuvo buen apetito, siempre fue amante de la carne y no le importaba que aquello se viera mal en ella. Ted no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa, mientras ella bajaba su mirada.

- Esta semana estás diferente. No has dejado que Ted cuide de ti. Vic, Ted es uno de los mejores aurores jóvenes en el ministerio. Además...

- Tio, no se si Ted te haya dicho, pero hemos terminado. - Dijo Victoire mirando a Ted quién miró por primera vez dolido.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ha sido esto? - Harry miraba sorprendido, pasando su mirada a Ted y nuevamente a Victoire. Renny permaneció en silencio, era un hombre de pocas palabas.

- Necesito tiempo, necesito saber quien soy... estar aislada un poco. Ser libre. - Dijo Victoire.

- Pensé que ustedes iban a casarse este año. Ginny estaba emocionada con poder planificar la boda.

- No quiero casarme si no estoy segura, estoy pasando un momento dificil. Aparte, no quiero ser como las demás chicas de Beauxbatons que sueñan con casarse y hacer nada, quiero descubrirme. Además, no hay nada que mate el romance que tener un asesino tras la pista tuya.

- Vic, por favor. Puedo protegerte, fuimos hechos el uno para el otro. - Dijo Ted levantando el tono de voz. Algunos forasteros voltearon a ver brevemente hasta su mesa. Victoire quedó paralizada, se odiaba a si misma por el sufrimiento que ocasionaba en Ted. Lo había conocido toda su vida, lo quería tanto y lo amaba, pero no de aquella manera. Quería ser clara, lo había sido pero Ted no se apartaba. Necesitaba pensar por ella sola, necesitaba respirar y estar sola, volver a encontrarse y saber quién era realmente. Suspiró por última vez, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Ted brevemente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No quería que esto terminara así.

- Ted, por favor escúchame. Te he conocido durante toda mi vida, has estado junto a mi en las buenas y en las malas. Yo siento aprecio hacía ti, pero no te amo como alguna vez lo dije. Te quiero y nadie podría conocerme mejor que tu.

- Te conozco, y se que cambiarás de parecer. Solo estás asustada por Bloody Jacoby. Pero Vic, yo lo encontraré y volveremos a estar juntos. - Dijo Ted casi suplicando. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es solo Bloody Jacoby, es todo. Por favor, déjame ir. He intentado que las cosas sean igual que antes, solo Dios sabe cuanto lo he intentado. Pero ya no puedo más. Quizás volvamos a estar juntos en otra vida.

Ted estaba serio y su cabello se tiñó de negro, con una mirada llena de tristeza se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta. Victoire se odiaba así misma. ¿Por qué estaba pasando por todo aquello? ¿Por qué su corazón le había jugado de aquella manera? Cuando tenía 16 años, que parecía ayer, había soñado pasar toda su vida junto a Ted, era perfecto en cada uno de los aspectos, en todo lo que podía pedir. Era gracioso, apuesto y muy listo. Pero ahora, con 18 años se veía en un callejón sin salida, con miedo, deseosa de un nuevo camino y contrariada. Su madre le habia reprochado haber terminado con Ted, su padre respetó su decisión y ella sentía que su corazón se partía, se sentía bien estar sola ahora, valerse ella sola y al mismo tiempo sentía su corazón en soledad. ¿Por qué había preferido que Ted quedara a un lado? No lo amaba más y la vida de ambos se había vuelto rutinaria, lo siguiente era casarse pero ella dudas. Y las palabras quedaron en su mente, poco a poco fueron saliendo: Quería volver a estar por su cuenta, quería volverse a enamorar, volver a soñar. Quería por sobretodo dar sentido a su vida y encontrar respuestas, quería saber quién era ella. No iba a ser demasiado tarde.

_"Sabes que te amo, realmente te amo_

_pero no puedo luchar más por ti_

_Y no lo sé, quizás volvamos juntos_

_juntos otra vez en otra vida"_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** Que bueno poder seguir entreteniendo a mis lectores con cosas nuevas. Con gusto seguiré retando a mi imaginación y seguiré construyendo nuevas historias. Saludos

**Alejandra: **Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando. Pues tengo planes para actualizar el fic de Alicia, pero debes saber que con mi fic anterior (El dragón y el Fénix) invertí tanto tiempo y cabeza que no me daba para más creativamente. Espero retomar el resto de mis historias por terminar. _  
_


	5. Noche en el motel

**Capítulo 5. Noche en el motel**

Mordaunt revisaba algunos libros y documentos que Harry le había facilitado. Era temprano, serían alrededor de las ocho de la noche, aquella noche era un tanto fría y había pasado todo el día en la habitación de aquel motel, la calefacción estaba moderada mientras que él se vestía con una franelilla de algodón blanca, se puso cómodo con unos jeans mientras pasaba su vista sobre cada una de las palabras de aquellos documentos viejos. Su padre había sido brillante, pero al mismo tiempo nadie se lo había reconocido. La historia que Harry le había contado aun inflaba en su cabeza, su padre Severus había muerto y lo había hecho por protegerlo a él, al hijo de su amada Lily Evans.

_¿Por qué lo hizo? Pudo haber sido más rápido, salvarse. Sus conocimientos lo habrían permitido._

Algo no le encajaba por completo. Se sentía irritado, buscó unos cigarros en su mesa de noche y encontró la caja vacía nuevamente, dentro una foto de su madre. Cerró la caja mientras se recordaba respirar. No volvería a fumar, su madre se lo había pedido. ¿Habría fumado su padre también? ¿Cómo habría lidiado su padre con todos sus demonios personales? Algo en aquella historia no le terminaba de convencer. Su padre, el gran Severus Snape, maestro de las pociones, artista en el espionaje, discreto y astuto había muerto con el corazón abierto, sacrificando su vida entera y dejándose asesinar por una serpiente. No tenía nada de sentido. Si era cierto lo que sabía de Slytherin, un Slytherin no sacrificaría tanto, un Slytherin no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente… un Slytherin siempre tendría un paso adelante.

Ahora Mordaunt se preguntaba sobre la vida que su padre había tenido en Hogwarts. Estudiante y posteriormente profesor. Sentía curiosidad por conocer los libros de su padre, los tenía Harry Potter y seguro estarían arrimados en un rincón pescando polvo y polillas. Luego vio un pequeño álbum de fotos, algunas fotografías habían sido arrancadas. El historial de su padre como estudiante en Hogwarts. Tras suspirar se preguntó ¿en qué casa le habría colocado el famoso sombrero seleccionador a él mismo? Un valiente Gryffindor, un inteligente Ravenclaw, un leal Hufflepuff o un ambicioso Slytherin. Seguramente en Slytherin. Ambición y poder.

Volvió a aspirar una bocanada profunda de aire, mientras pensaba en su próximo paso, en luchar contra la irritación de abandonar la nicotina y por último pensó… hoy no había tenido ni una sola noticia de Victoire Weasley. Se molestó en solo pensar en ello. Ella no era parte de los planes originales, su situación inicial meses atrás cuando había decidido que pronto sería hora de buscar respuestas de su pasado. Se había sentido perdido, sin saber quién era y pensaba que si llegaba hasta el destino final de su padre (el cementerio) algunas dudas serían convertidas, pero para ese entonces otras dudas habrían aparecido.

Apreciaba profundamente a su madre, como a ninguna otra mujer. Pero ella pertenecía a la familia Hugues. Mauden Hugues, antes conocida como Mauden Wollard. El recordaba cuando su madre se había casado con Mark y el nacimiento de sus hermanos. Siempre a un lado de ellos, nunca completamente integrado a la familia y siempre algo faltaba. Su abuelo siempre le hizo sentir como en casa, pero aun así las dudas surgían: ¿Quién había sido su padre? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era él realmente?

La muerte de su abuelo agudizó estas dudas, no había nada que lo atara a su hogar, ya que no era realmente su hogar, no sería extrañado y era el momento de buscar el lugar adecuado.

Y dejó suspendida la pregunta de ¿quién era realmente él? Miró con sospechas a las TV, juraba que si la encendía, aparecería _ella_. Algún noticiario, una entrevista, un documental… algo loco sucedería. Miró el techo, se veía tentado a encender la TV y ver si de verdad Victoire aparecería en la TV. Después de todo, la chica no dejaba de aparecerse todos los días desde que él había llegado al Reino Unido, aparecerse de una u otra forma ridícula. Una mención, por equivocación, por poco o con suerte. Tomó la caja de cigarros, tomó la foto de su madre y la guardó en su billetera, la caja fue a parar directo al cesto de Basura.

Con su varita logró encender la TV sin causar muchos daños, apenas una interferencia que cesó cuando dejó su varita a un lado. La TV se encendió en una película en blanco y negro de vaqueros, no había Victoire Weasley después de todo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Los magos no deben hacerse mucha publicidad en los medios muggles, era lógico. Como si su mala suerte de encontrarse a la impertinente rubia fuese algo certero en cada uno de sus días. Y cuando los indios volvieron a atacar el pueblo, los vaqueros fueron tras ellos, un sonido firme sacó a Mordaunt de la atención de la pequeña TV. La puerta había sonado.

¿Quién sería? Era un poco tarde para recibir visitas, no por mencionar que no muchos sabrían que el hijo del profesor Snape estaba alojado en un motel de mala muerte. Se levantó rápidamente, mientras escuchaba la puerta nuevamente, insistente y firme. Al girar el pomo, pudo encontrar al misterioso visitante. No muy alto, bajo una túnica negra, con rostro oculto y una varita en la mano. Mordaunt le apuntó de inmediato, pero rápidamente el visitante levantó los brazos, mientras avanzaba hasta la luz de la habitación. Mostró su rostro sin quitar su capucha y Mordaunt parpadeó sorprendido para comprobar lo que veía: Victoire Weasley estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

- Vaya, vaya… esto sí que es inesperado. ¿Weasley?

- Quiero disculparme por haberme atrevido a venir hasta acá, también te debo otras disculpas. ¿Puedo pasar? – Victoire hablaba rápidamente, temblando bajo la capa del frío. Aquella visita no debía haber sido muy planificada, quizás impulsiva. Mordaunt pensó que se iba a volver loco.

- Si mis amigos de Rummerdath me vieran no lo creerían. Una joven rubia intentando entrar a la habitación de mi motel. – Mordaunt se hizo a un lado, mientras Victoire entraba rápidamente. El cerró la puerta tras y ella por fin quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro algo rosado ahora por la agitación, sus ojos azules curioseaban mientras que su cabello caía sobre sus túnicas. Ella dio una rápida mirada a la habitación, percatándose de los documentos, la TV encendida y el desorden.

- Espero no interrumpir nada. – Dijo Victoire sentándose tímidamente al borde la cama. No había una mesa o una silla para recibir las visitas. Mordaunt se lo recordaría para la próxima hospedarse en una suite de mejores condiciones, claro, como le sobraba el dinero – pensó con sarcasmo-.

- No, solo divagaba frente a la tele. No tienen buenas películas, las de vaqueros están muy clichés. – Dijo Mordaunt apagando la televisión con su mano y apoyándose contra la pared. - ¿y bien? ¿A qué se debe la visita de la Señorita Weasley?

- Estoy avergonzada. No deberías estar en este horrible motel. Tú tienes un hogar, la casa que fue de tu padre. – Dijo Victoire ruborizándose. – Y yo estoy ocupando tu casa.

- Creía que la casa era parte ahora de la Orden del Fénix. Además, tú le das un buen uso. – Mordaunt no entendía la ofensa. Victoire asintió.

- Era así, porque creíamos que no habían herederos a los cuales la casa podría pasar. Pero resulta que tú existes y legítimamente te pertenece. Ya he hablado con mi tío Harry, para eso fui ayer, está de acuerdo en devolverte la casa. Acepta por favor.

- Calma, _Miss Hogwarts._ No veo porque tanta preocupación por mi bienestar. No es que la casa de mi padre sea una suite o la mansión de la alegría. No es necesario otorgarme derecho sobre esta casa, no tengo planificado quedarme mucho tiempo además. Quizás una o varias semanas más.

- Pero seguirás buscando todo sobre tu padre, no puedes gastar tu dinero en alojamiento teniendo una casa disponible. – Dijo Victoire apresurada. – Debes venir a tu casa. Dame una semana y yo me iré.

- No, no… no es necesario. Tú necesitas ocultarte y la casa de mi padre es perfecta ya que no se puede rastrear. Por cierto, Weasley, ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí sola?

- Oh, estaré bien. Se aparecerme y cuidarme bien. La esposa de Renny está en labores de parto, no quería que se perdiera el nacimiento de su hijo. Esta conversación se supone que será breve.

- Genial, si ese psicópata te descuartiza por error las investigaciones sabrán que estuviste aquí y allí si me echarán la soga al cuello, en Azkaban el resto de mi vida, lugar y momento equivocado.

- No podía dormir pensando que no tenías un techo y que yo estoy ocupando un lugar que te pertenece. Por favor Mordaunt, acepta mis disculpas y la casa.

- Está bien. Ahora por favor regresa antes de que… pase algo malo y horrible.

- Genial. Además de eso, quisiera invitarte mañana a cenar en casa de mi tío Harry. Sé que tienes que buscar los libros de tu padre.

- No necesito tanta atención, una cena es excesiva… - Dijo Mordaunt sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar. ¿Desde cuándo era un invitado especial del ministerio o el auror Harry Potter? Hasta donde tenía entendido, su padre era odiado tal como él había adivinado. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Mordaunt es que quizás ellos –todos ellos- se habían endeudado con su padre y la amabilidad era parte de la estrategia para que no le cobraran dicha deuda. Investigaría el estado financiero de su padre de inmediato, pero su cabeza se mostraba confundida: ir a la cena con Harry Potter, visitar a su padre al cementerio –y exhumarle- o ver si había dejado una cuenta bancaria con deudas por cobrar. Mordaunt no era muy confiado, le costaba creer en la buena intención de las personas y era algo de naturaleza.

- Pero mis tíos confían en que vendrás. Por favor. ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana entonces?

- No lo sé, Weasley. No me confundas más. Pensaba ir al cementerio donde está enterrado mi padre.

- ¿Necesitas despedirte de él? Lo entiendo.

- No, necesito exhumarlo y ver el estado en que se encuentra. Es un caso particular y no descansaré hasta resolver todo el misterio.

- Mordaunt, no hay ningún misterio. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Se reconocer un… caso de este tipo. Misterios sin resolver, algo falta y lo voy a encontrar.

- ¿Eres experto o un detective?

- Soy un rastreador, me gradué cuando tenía tu edad y tuve trabajos esporádicos. Rastreo pistas, personas u objetos. Con intuición o magia, un poco de ambas. Se reconocer las pistas, construyo perfiles psicológicos y he ayudado a atrapar asesinos, algunos criminales de poca monta también… se identificar cuando algo falta en la escena del crimen y cuando algo debe ser encontrado. El perfil psicológico de mi padre, es incoherente y faltan piezas. Mientras más sepa de él, mejor podré reconstruir su muerte y parte de su vida, entender sus razones y forma de pensar.

Victoire se quedó sorprendida, sin palabras y parpadeó varias veces.

- Tú eres mi salvador. Tú me ayudarás.

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedes ayudarme a rastrear a Bloody Jacoby, así es atrapado antes que me encuentre a mí.

- No, de ninguna manera. Deben haber mejores magos entrenados que aun no han logrado encontrarle, no quiero entrometerme con la justicia, después de todo soy un simple extranjero.

- Naciste aquí, en Londres. – Dijo Victoire algo tensa.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Mordaunt preguntó sorprendido por el conocimiento de la chica que supo que había hablado de más.

- Ehm… te hemos investigado. Lo siento, el ministerio hace eso. Ted dijo que era mejor asegurarnos que eras quien decías ser e investigamos a través del ministerio todo lo que pudiéramos saber de ti.

- Así que sabes todo de mí. Porque pensaban que era amigo de tu amigo el asesino loco.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo siempre supe que eras quién decías ser. Aunque no sabía que eras rastreador e investigador. El gobierno de Sudáfrica tienes tus archivos en "_confidencial_" y no hay información de donde estudiaste. Solo los registros de tu nacimiento aquí… Mordaunt Snape.

- Mordaunt Creighton Thorne Serge Benjamin Snape, solo soy Wollard de donde provengo donde utilicé el apellido de mi madre para que no nos pudieran localizar. Supongo que ya sabías eso también, Weasley. – Mordaunt estaba irritado y Victoire parecía avergonzada nuevamente.

- Disculpas por favor, no era mi intención hacerte sentir como un perseguido o un sospechoso. Mis intenciones han sido buenas la venir hasta acá. Solo, que… si eres tan brillante como tu padre se que serás de ayuda y si consigues un trabajo aquí, puedes quedarte más tiempo. Según entiendo, no tienes un hogar a donde volver… me lo dijo el Profesor Slughorn.

- Genial, la luz del escenario cae sobre mí. ¿Tan aburridos están en este país que los magos solo chismosean sobre los nuevos forasteros que llegan? – Mordaunt daba un punto válido.

- No, Mordaunt, es que eres un caso particular. Le debemos tanto al profesor Snape y resulta que su hijo llega luego de tantos años. Hay una admiración por lo que él hizo. La gente siente curiosidad hacía ti y esperan conocerte. Ya que muchos no pudieron conocer a tu padre.

- ¿Por qué no me consigues un trabajo en el circo? Sería exactamente igual. Calmaría la curiosidad de quienes miran sin ser participes en las acciones. Señorita Weasley, creo que ya es tarde para estar en mi habitación. Los curiosos que siguen mi vida podrían pensar mal. Un motel, una mujer y un hombre.

- En realidad, hay varios aurores vigilando esta habitación ocultos afuera. Estoy más segura aquí que estando sola en cualquier otro lugar. – Dijo Victoire con rostro arrepentido, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Mordaunt.

- Un circo, un maldito circo. Eso es lo que soy, un fenómeno de circo. – Mordaunt sujetó su varita y apuntó hacía los documentos regados, todos se ordenaron inmediatamente y la maleta de Mordaunt se cerró con la ropa que tenía. Todo estaba empacado.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Mi casa, creo haber entendido que en la calle de la Hilandera hay una casa que me pertenece. Allí nadie podrá seguirme. Espero entonces, una semana para que salgas de ella. No tienes porque hablarme, no será necesario. No somos amigos y tampoco tenemos que ser conocidos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Vengo con las mejores intenciones, siendo amable a pedir que tomes tu casa, a invitarte a cenar y… quizás conversar. Me sales con una patada. ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

- Quizás porque no me gusta que me seduzcan de la manera en que lo haces. – Dijo Mordaunt levantando el tono de voz. Aquello no lo había pensado. Simplemente le había nacido decirlo.

- ¿Seducirte? ¿Cómo has dicho? – Victoire se mostró confundida.

- No me digas que no te das cuenta. Se lo que eres, eres una veela. Si supieras un poco de mi sabrías que investigaba sobre algunas veelas peligrosas, se reconocer a muchas de ellas y tu eres una de ellas. La forma de tu cabello, tu rostro hermoso, tu esencia, todo me invita a una trampa. A actuar estúpidamente, a aceptar todos tus deseos disfrazados de amabilidad a cooperar. Conozco los efectos de las veelas, han sido causantes de numerosos crímenes durante la historia de los magos y muchas manipulaciones.

Mordaunt escupió todo lo que pensaba, a medida que habló exponiendo su teoría Victoire miró con sorpresa y luego con enorme molestia, casi ofendida.

- ¿Ellos te enviaron a obedecerte? ¿Te han enviado para que no sea un problema? ¿Para qué no cause problemas sacando de la tumba los recuerdos de mi padre?

- Eres un loco paranoico. No, nadie me ha enviado. Solo que… no puedo creer que… – Victoire tenía el rostro rosado, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, a punto de estallar en lágrimas. – No soy una veela, mi bisabuela fue Veela y no estoy tratando de seducirte, es un mal entendido. Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta que quizás puedo tener sangre de veela, ¿Cómo es que tú has podido saberlo? ¿También has investigado sobre mí?

- No, intuición y… experiencia.

- Me has ofendido. No estoy siendo amable falsamente, sino porque… ya no importa. Voy a hacerte un favor e irme lejos. – Dijo Victoire intentando contener las lágrimas. Intentó llegar hasta la puerta, pero Mordaunt fue más rápido y bloqueó su paso.

- No, eso sí que no. ¿Y si te matan? No quiero ser condenado.

- Eso es lo que te importa, la condena. No te importa si muero, eres tan egoísta y ambicioso. Seguro el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts te hubiese puesto en Slytherin.

- Gracias, eso justo me estaba preguntando antes de que vinieras.

Mordaunt tomó sus maletas, Victoire estaba con los ojos húmedos debido a la discusión. Los dos desaparecieron hasta llegar a la vieja calle en la Hilandera, allí cada uno tomó su camino.

- La habitación arriba a la izquierda, allí dormía tu padre. Hay una cama, puedes quedarte allí. No estoy de humor para darte un tour por toda la casa. – Victoire se encerró en la habitación que usaba, tiró la puerta con fuerza y con ella se fueron todos los colores pasteles que había en la casa. La decoración de casa de su padre, era bastante simple y algo triste. Predominaban los colores oscuros. De la escalera a la habitación había bibliotecas con algunos libros, algunos de ellos habían sido llevados. Pudo adivinar que había un sótano. La planta superior era sencilla, un ático, una habitación espaciosa con un baño. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto le costó un poco, no había sido usada en años.

Mordaunt lo comprobó por la cantidad de polvo que había y las ventanas estaban tapadas con persianas. Dejó su pequeño equipaje cerca de la puerta y comenzó a limpiar la habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro, ¿Cómo había terminado así? Obedeciendo a aquella testaruda y gritándole lo insoportable que era con su amabilidad y tratando de seducirlo, ¿cómo le había podido decir aquello? Se sentía ligeramente arrepentido, pero su orgullo no le dejaría pedir disculpas. Bien, tras acomodarse y poner sábanas nuevas pensó que quizás aquella si era su casa después de todo, pero sabía que si le pasaba algo a Victoire, todos le harían responsable. No tenía corazón para decirle que se fuera y estuviera al descubierto. Además, ella ya sabía que era un rastreador. Quizás podría trabajar e investigar en Bloody Jacoby. Oh no, otra vez ella se salía con la suya. El cedía del remordimiento. Sentía un cosquilleo horrible, ¿qué pasaría si estaba condenado a terminar igual que su padre? Asesinado por un psicópata por salvar a una mujer. ¿Era posible eso?

Mordaunt se obligó a desechar aquel pensamiento. Ni loco, ni que fuese el fin del mundo y mucho menos por _Miss Hogwarts_. Intentaba calmarse, además el tema de su padre aun permanecía bajo investigación. Sintió que se avergonzaba consigo mismo recordando su reacción, haberle gritado a Victoire señalándola como una vil manipuladora seductora con agendas ocultas. Había sonado peor decirlo que pensarlo. Después de todo, ella ni tenía idea de lo que ella le hacía a él. Si, ella le hacía algo a él y nadie más se daba cuenta. Podía escuchar las risas de sus amigos burlándose de él: "_Mordaunt cree que la rubia hermosa de la historia le ha intentado seducir. Ja ja",_ aquellas risas eran molestas y se prometía jamás contar aquella anécdota. En el fondo había tenido razón en algo: Victoire tenía sangre veela. Se había dado cuenta los últimos días, la intuición y la impresión que ella había causado en él. No podía negar que era hermosa, que siempre lograba lo que quería y el siempre terminaba obedeciendo y no era más que un dolor de cabeza.

Era posible que nada de esto fuera intencional por parte de Victoire, los efectos de las Veelas sobre los magos variaban de un caso a otro. Todo dependía de factores muy complejos y tardaría mucho tiempo definir cada uno.

Se desnudó y entró a la bañera, el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo y seguía pensando en su investigación con matiz personal. Su padre Severus Snape. Hubiera querido fumar un cigarro, le ayudaba a pensar mejor, pero sabía que no debía. Recapitulaba cada lugar en el que había estado, el cementerio serviría de mucha ayuda. Otra pista surgió mientras recordaba su visita a Hogwarts, el retrato de su padre no estaba entre los directores difuntos y su padre había sido director. ¿Una señal de que alguien estaba ocultando algo? ¿Pero quién? Volvería a preguntar, buscaría nuevas pistas y nuevas personas. Amigos viejos de su padre, viejos socios así tuviese que ir a Azkaban o rodearse de magos oscuros. Él lo iba a descubrir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Laurita Black: **Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia. Bueno supuestamente en el séptimo libro Severus está muerto pero su hijo sospecha que hay algo que no se sabe y quiere descubrir. Quizás cuando vaya a su tumba pueda confirmar si su padre en realidad está muerto. Espera los próximos capitulos y verás como resulta esta historia ;)


	6. El Cementerio de los recuerdos

**Capitulo 6. El Cementerio de los recuerdos.**

Mordaunt ya estaba encaminado hacia el cementerio, había abandonado la casa en la calle de la Hilandera temprano y tras desayunar en un pequeño café cercano, se encaminó al viejo cementerio donde estaba enterrado su padre. Al llegar al camposanto, se dirigió al lugar que Harry Potter le había indicado días atrás. Caminaba hacía un lugar apartado, con tumbas abandonadas donde les crecía la maleza. Vaya forma de honrar a los héroes, pensó Mordaunt mientras buscó entre las tumbas y al final distinguió una, una serpiente se alzaba hecha en piedra. Era majestuosa, pero estaba descuidada, la humedad la había dañado un poco y la maleza crecía en todas direcciones. Era esa la tumba que buscaba:

"_Severus Snape_

ₒ _9 de Enero de 1960_

† _2 de Mayo de 1998_

_Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y un verdadero Slytherin. Aquí yacen los restos de un verdadero héroe."_

Allí estaba la tumba de su padre, olvidada y en el abandono. Mordaunt quitó las malezas y examinó la tumba, tenían algunos símbolos, pero nada más interesante. Tomó algunas fotografías y miró a su alrededor: nadie estaba cerca. Nadie le había seguido, así que respiró profundo, tomó su varita y con ella comenzó a remover la tierra, a excavar la tumba. Era ilegal y quizás necesitaría permiso para hacer aquello, pero la impaciencia no le dejaba esperar sin hacer nada. Quería ver lo que quedaba de él, como si aquello fuera a darle muchas respuestas. Tenía una corazonada y quería llegar hasta el final de aquel misterio.

Comenzó a cavar con ayuda de su varita. El sol comenzaba a calentar su cabeza y con sus manos retiró un poco de tierra. Tenía que ser cauteloso y cuidar no dejar huellas después de la inspección. El hueco era hondo y vio una tosca caja de madera en el fondo, el ataúd de su padre. Saltó hasta el hoyo y examinó con cuidado, estaba intacto y sellado. Unos pasos se escucharon en la cercanía y casi de un salto Mordaunt logró salir del hueco y enfrentar a quién le había descubierto. ¿Cómo se explicaría? ¿Le llevarían preso por profanar una tumba? Pero parpadeó dos veces al ver entre los arboles a 20 metros a la rubia, Victoire Weasley de pálido rostro y una expresión perdida. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Mordaunt sucio en barro y Victoire de hombros caídos. Ella miró al piso y suspiró. Mordaunt limpió sus manos de haber examinado la tumba y se acercó un poco.

- ¿Cómo demonios…?

- Dijiste que vendrías a ver a tu padre. – Dijo Victoire en un hilo de voz. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Ella no se resguardó, continuó algo perturbada mirando al suelo. – Necesito tu ayuda, Snape.

- ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí?

- No, nadie. He venido tan pronto he logrado huir. Debes ayudarme. – Victoire comenzaba a comportarse agresiva e intranquila. – Tienes que llevarme a donde está él. Tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿El? – Mordaunt comprendió que la chica se encontraba en un extraño estado de shock.

- Desapareció ayer y la encontraron muerta. Mi mejor amiga, Polly Knight. – Victoire dejaba ver a través de sus ojos algo de tristeza, sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no lloraba. – Es lo más horrible que he visto…

- Weasley…

- Usó sus entrañas para escribir su nombre. Es un sádico, la mutiló y bebió de su sangre. – Victoire comenzaba a alzar la voz nerviosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza. La magia veela se había desvanecido, vulnerable, enfermiza y débil: Victoire Weasley tenía miedo y rabia.

- Calma, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue todo esto?

- Bloody Jacoby la torturó, le gusta torturar a sus víctimas. Dejó fotografías detalladas. Le gusta la sangre y las vísceras. – Victorie estaba contorsionada del dolor y con rostro verdoso. El agua del cielo lavaba su rostro. Mordaunt arrugó sus duras facciones y miró de vuelta a la tumba.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a Bloody Jacoby? ¿Para qué?

- No quiero que esté suelto. Debemos capturarle y evitar que siga haciendo daño. Mi madre está siendo custodiada, mis hermanos están vigilados en Hogwarts. No quiero que sea uno de ellos, no más víctimas. ¿Ya viste lo que querías ver en este cementerio?

- No, estaba a punto de exhumar a mi padre. Pero la lluvia y tu aparición me detuvieron. Si me disculpas. – Mordaunt se volteó rápidamente y saltó hacía el hoyo en el suelo. Con sus propias manos abrió el ataúd viejo y esperando encontrar viejos huesos retiró la tabla hecha añicos y se sorprendió, no había nada dentro de él ataúd.

- ¿Dónde están sus restos? – Dijo Victoire Weasley. Mordaunt claramente molesto pateó algunos restos del ataúd y gruñó molesto. Victoire miró con atención ahora.

- Maldita Sea. Robaron su cuerpo. Hace mucho tiempo. Necesito pistas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Victoire señaló entre los trozos rotos del ataúd un pequeño pergamino. Mordaunt miró con atención y apareciendo un par de pinzas sujetó el pergamino casi oculto. Lo desenrolló y asombrado pudo leer: "_No me encontrarás aquí."_

_- ¿No me encontrarás aquí? _¿Qué diablos significa esto? – Mordaunt estaba desconcertado. Bajó su mirada y examinó el ataúd, la tela que recubría por dentro -tomó una muestra- y luego de examinar más de cuatro veces el lugar salió del agujero con ayuda de Victoire. Ella permanecía en silencio y bastante seria. A Mordaunt le pareció que Victoire había envejecido en aquella mañana.

- Te ayudaré con lo de Bloody Jacoby, lo encontraré. Pero a cambio necesito tu ayuda… me ayudarás a investigar si hay algo en el ministerio sobre mi padre. Algún archivo secreto o no.

- ¿Cómo podré hacer eso?

- Eres un auror, piensa como puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Mordaunt rudamente. Victoire vaciló unos segundos.

- Hay algunos expedientes, son secretos y están en el departamento de misterios. Soy una novata en la Orden y jamás me podría acercar. Pero puedo conseguir algo de ayuda extra. Trato hecho. – Victoire extendió su mano delante de él. Mordaunt la miró brevemente y se quitó el abrigo, lo colocó sobre Victoire y con su varita hizo que la tierra volviera a cubrir el ahora destrozado ataúd. Luego volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba perturbada aun.

- ¿Tenemos un trato?

- Si, pero lo cerraremos cuando tengamos algo que dar al otro. ¿No crees? No creo mucho en las palabras, Weasley. – Dijo Mordaunt volviendo por el camino. Victoire se abrigó mejor, caía en cuenta que hacía algo de frío y la lluvia no ayudaba. Caminó tras él y le miró.

- ¿Por qué me has dado tu abrigo?

- Porque si te mueres de pulmonía, va a ser mi culpa también. Y no quiero morir en Azkaban. – Dijo Mordaunt caminando sin mirarla, su cabello negro estaba empapado y goteaba ahora.

- Bien, entonces acepta la proposición de mi tío Harry. Es la única manera. Hoy en la cena que prometiste ir, el te propondrá un trabajo en el ministerio. Algo aburrido, pero te mantendrá ocupado… yo lo voy a convencer de que te asigne al caso. No menciones nada del hecho de que te han investigado. Se enojará con Ted por lo que hizo.

- Oh… eso es nuevo. Así que fue tu novio excéntrico que me mandó a investigar bajo canales no legales. – Mordaunt se detuvo con una mirada de malicia hacía Victoire.

- Lo lamento, ya lo he dicho…

- Tengo material para chantajear. No me tientes mucho. Tu novio no se alegrará mucho si se me escapa algo. – Dijo Mordaunt con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Victoire suspiró una vez más.

- Ted y yo no somos novios ya. – Victoire casi lo dijo para ella misma.

Mordaunt caminó hasta la puerta del cementerio, donde un auto oscuro del ministerio estaba estacionado. En la puerta estaba un joven de cabello azul eléctrico, sus ojos parecían furiosos al ver como Victoire y Mordaunt caminaban lado a lado en silencio.

- Victoire, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Sola y sin protección. Todos en tu casa están preocupados. – Dijo Ted ignorando a Mordaunt por completo, pero su molestia se distinguía a kilómetros.

- Lo siento. Necesitaba hablar con Mordaunt. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido horrible. – Dijo Victoire casi a modo de disculpa. – Pero no estoy sola, Mordaunt estaba conmigo. Además se cuidarme sola.

- No quiero verte lejos de Remy nunca más. – Dijo Ted claramente molesto. Mordaunt sonrió mirando a Ted y este le miró con disgusto. - ¿Dije algo chistoso?

- No, para nada. Cálmate chico.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Victoire me importa mucho como para perderla de una manera estúpida. Además, ¿Cuántos años tienes para decirme "chico"?

- 23, casi 24. – Dijo Mordaunt. - ¿y tú? ¿17 o 18?

- Tengo 21. – Dijo Ted molestándose más. – No tengo nada que discutir contigo. Sube al auto Victoire.

Victoire subió al auto, no se le ocurriría preguntar si Mordaunt podría venir. Iba a devolverle el abrigo, pero Mordaunt se negó. En el auto estaba detrás de los vidrios ahumados Remy con su corpulencia al volante esperando para arrancar.

- Nos veremos esta noche, en la cena. – Dijo Mordaunt seriamente, Ted le irritó esto y subió al auto cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Victoire le hizo señas afirmando y se despidió con la mano. El auto salió veloz, mientras Mordaunt entre sus dedos volvía a observar el pergamino: "_No me encontrarás aquí_". ¿Entonces en donde le iba a encontrar? Tendría horas para adelantar su investigación, pero Victoire tenía razón otra vez – y la detestaba por ello – él necesitaba al ministerio para averiguar datos de su padre.

Mientras que en el auto, el silencio reinaba. Remy conducía a toda velocidad, alerta al camino y concentrado. A su lado iba Ted, mientras que Victoire parecía ligeramente irritada desde el puesto de atrás.

- He estado investigando todo lo que he podido de Woollard. Quizás pronto tengamos nuevos datos. El gobierno de Sudáfrica no lo podrá encubrir toda la vida.

- No creo que si el gobierno le protege sea un criminal o…

- Puede ser un mercenario. Los gobiernos usan mercenarios muchas veces. Hechiceros mercenarios con licencia para matar. Y por eso lo protegen. Victoire, yo entiendo esas mentes criminales mejor que tu. Por algo, tu fuerte son las pociones y no…

- No necesito que me insultes de esa manera. – Dijo Victoire irritada. - No creo que Mordaunt sea un mercenario. Creo que te cae mal, solamente eso.

- Ahora lo defiendes a muerte. Es tu nuevo amigo, "_No te metas con mi amiguito Mordaunt_" ¿Qué acaso te gusta?

- No puedes estar hablando en serio. Todo lo que te molesta es Mordaunt no es que me asesine sino que me guste. – Victoire reía ahora y Ted parecía más irritado. – En serio voy a comenzar a pensar que te quedaste en la adolescencia.

- Chicos, no discutan más. – Dijo Remy con su voz gruesa y algo divertido.

- Es una charla amistosa, Remy. – Dijo Ted jugando con su varita entre las manos. – Por cierto, Vic. ¿Cómo es eso que Mordaunt está viviendo en tu refugio?

- Es su casa. La casa del Profesor Snape debe pasar a su hijo, le pedí una semana para salir y…

- No, No y No… Victoire. Tú corres peligro. Mira lo que le pasó a Polly, no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Ese lugar es a prueba de magos peligrosos. Nadie logrará entrar. No encontraremos tan pronto un lugar así.

- Entonces me quedaré hasta que consigamos ese lugar. – Dijo Victoire.

- Genial. Lo conoces apenas y ya vives con él. – Dijo Ted golpeando el tablero del auto. Mientras Victoire parecía claramente irritada.

- Si y pronto dormiremos juntos. Que obstinado eres. – Le dijo Victoire cruzando los brazos.

- Vamos, Lupin. Yo también vivo allí, si es por el caso. Yo superviso a Victoire. Puedo cuidarla si el hijo de Snape tiene malas intenciones. – Dijo Remy algo divertido.

- ¿Tu también Remy? – Victoire parecía más ofendida aun.

- ¿Ves? Lo defiendes ciegamente. – Ted le gritó a Victoire, mientras Remy reía ahora Victoire se quejaba.

- Silencio, críos. Me dan dolor de cabeza. – Dijo Remy en un gruñido. Victoire se calló con las mejillas rojas mientras Ted se le destiñó el cabello, volvía a ser castaño claro como originalmente era, también estaba molesto. – Mucho mejor.

Mordaunt llegó a la habitación de motel que había ocupado hasta el día anterior. Pagó lo que debía y luego almorzó cerca de allí. Pensaba en el pergamino encontrado, en el retazo de tela que tenía del ataúd. Su padre nunca habría estado allí o el ataúd habría sido llevado a otro lugar. Temía que Victoire tuviera razón, necesitaría del ministerio de magia británico para averiguar el fondo de toda esta situación. "_No me encontrarás aquí_", entonces existía otro lugar donde podría encontrar al cadáver de su padre ¿o no?

Seguiría, hasta el final. Quería descubrir que había en torno a la desaparición de su padre. Quizás Harry Potter supiera más…

- Bienvenido a mi casa. Siéntete a gusto. – Harry abrió la puerta a Mordaunt, mientras el estrechaba su mano. Detrás de Harry pudo ver a una mujer de pequeña estatura y cabello rojo, pestañas largas y pecas numerosas en un rostro de ojos chocolate.

- Justo para la cena. – Dijo al mujer estrechando su mano. – Soy Ginevra Weasley.

- Mi esposa. – Dijo Harry sonriendo. – Nuestros hijos están en Hogwarts, sino estarían encantados en conocerle. James Sirius, Lily Molly y Albus Severus.

- ¿Albus Severus? ¿Severus como mi padre? – Mordaunt fue llevado hasta el comedor.

- En honor a él. – Dijo Harry asintiendo. Mordaunt mantuvo una mirada curiosa e indiferente. La mesa estaba servida para seis personas. Sabía que Victoire vendría, pero los puestos adicionales no tenía la más remota idea. La puerta se abrió y la mujer pelirroja llamada Ginevra salió a recibir.

- Hola mamá. – Dijo la voz de Ted abrazando a la mujer. El mismo novio excéntrico de Victoire, aunque no eran novios – lo había recordado la rubia – le decía "mamá" a la esposa del tio de Victoire. Mordaunt tuvo un flash en su mente, ¿es qué acaso Victoire y Ted eran primos y habían tenido un romance? En verdad que los ingleses si eran enfermos, acostarte con tu propio primo y…

- Vaya, si tenemos agradables visitas. – Dijo Ted uniéndose a la mesa. Mordaunt le saludó educadamente, de todas maneras su madre le había enseñado modales.

- Esperemos por Vic y Remy. Ella dijo que no quería perderse esta cena por nada del mundo. – Dijo Ginevra, mientras Ted parecía irritarse en silencio para luego perderse escaleras arriba. Harry le invitó a sentarse en la mesa, apareciendo una trago de ron.

- No bebo alcohol, gracias. – Dijo Mordaunt. A lo que Ginevra con su varita cambió la bebida por jugo.

- Oh, disculpa… no pensé que…

- Nada personal. Demasiadas malas experiencias con alcohol. Prefiero no tomar. Aun estoy luchando por dejar el cigarro y es un maldito infierno. – Dijo Mordaunt tomando un sorbo de jugo. – Gracias de todas forma Señora Ginevra.

- Llámame Ginny, cariño. – Dijo Ginny volviendo a la cocina.

- Muchacho, tengo algo que proponerte. Y te voy a pedir que tomes tu tiempo. Pero eso será después de la cena. ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de tu padre?

- Complicada. – Dijo Mordaunt simple. – Exhume su tumba hoy. Su cuerpo no estaba.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué…? – Harry casi escupe su trago de ron.

- No tenía paciencia para esperar tener permiso. Encontré un pergamino adentro con un mensaje breve: "_No me encontrarás aquí_".

- Oh, oh vaya… Mordaunt. Eso si es extraño.

- ¿Está usted seguro que mi padre está muerto? – Preguntó Mordaunt a Harry quién lo miró pensativo tras las gafas.

- Yo vi morir a tu padre. Una serpiente lo atacó. Vi su último respiro.

- ¿Lo vio en su ataúd?

- No, de hecho no fui a su funeral. – Dijo Harry algo incomodo. – La verdad Mordaunt, ¿no estarás pensando que tu padre esté aun vivo? Si no ya habría aparecido y…

- No lo sé. Es mi deber saber que ha sido de él. Buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sin su cadáver, Severus Snape está solo desaparecido, no muerto.

- No, Mordaunt… estoy seguro que está muerto. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar que fue de él. – Dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda a Mordaunt quién vio aparecer por la puerta del comedor a Victoire algo más serena, a su lado estaba Remy, tan corpulento como siempre con su piel oscura y mirada de águila.

- Lamento la tardanza. – Dijo Victoire. – Hola Tío Harry.

- Vic, que bueno es verte. – Dijo Harry recibiendo un abrazo de su sobrina. Remy saludó a Mordaunt estrechando su mano fuertemente. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Aun triste. Mañana será el funeral de Polly. Habrá días mejores. – Dijo Victoire algo triste. – Papá y mamá están preocupados por mí. Yo en realidad, no quiero que nada le ocurra a ellos.

- Vamos Vic. Ánimos, porque habrá días mejores para todos. Ya vamos a capturar a ese criminal. – Dijo Harry animando a su sobrina. Ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa uniéndose a su tio y Mordaunt. Remy tomó asiento junto a Mordaunt y Ginny apareció de nuevo, tomando un asiento al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Ted, la cena está lista. – Dijo Ginny llamando al chico, Mordaunt se sentía extraño en aquella cena y de alguna forma sabía que no encajaba. Ted bajó y le tocó sentarse frente a Mordaunt y al lado de Victoire.

En la mesa aparecieron los platos, la comida caliente y servida. Mordaunt tenía que admitir que no veía comida tan buena desde que vivía en casa de su madre. Extrañaba la comida de su madre y a su propia madre. Todos tomaron sus cubiertos y procedieron a comer entre la charla informal entre sus miembros, a las preguntas que le eran preguntadas, Mordaunt trataba de responder lo más breve y poco a poco los demás se acostumbraron a su manera particular de ser.

- ¿Nunca antes habías venido a Gran Bretaña? – Preguntó Ginny mientras le servía más comida.

- No, desde que mi madre huyó conmigo, yo tenía algunos meses así que no recuerdo nada. – Dijo Mordaunt respondiendo como si de cuestionario policial se tratara. Le era difícil mantenerse tranquilo sin sospechar de las intenciones de la gente.

- ¿Tu madre…? – Harry quiso preguntar, pero no supo como terminar la pregunta. – Vaya, todo esto es nuevo. Nunca imaginamos que el Profesor Snape tuviese una… esposa.

- Si, yo tampoco se mucho. Mi madre no le gusta hablar de mi padre, y mi padrastro tampoco. – Dijo Mordaunt con algo de humor. – No estuvieron casados, mi padre y mi madre. Solamente me dio el apellido y… mi madre me lo cambió por el suyo para cuando fue a Sudáfrica.

- Esos años fueron muy dolorosos para todos. Válgame Dios. Perdí a mi hermano Fred, justo el mismo día que tu padre murió. Teddy perdió a sus padres también, pero era muy pequeño, tenía días de nacido como para recordarlo. – Dijo Ginny mirando a Ted.

- Ah... Ted no es hijo de ustedes. - Dijo Mordaunt casi sonriendo y mostrando su aprobación. Eso era, Victoire no era una chica tan enferma como para acostarse con su primo. Ted era un adoptado y arrimado más.

- Nosotros cuidamos de Ted junto a su abuela. Somos como sus padres, el es nuestro hijo. - Dijo Ginny orgullosa.

- ¿Tenemos que recordar todas nuestras tragedias para llorar juntos? – Ted estaba molesto. Mientras Mordaunt le miró con cautela.

- Hijo, estás molesto. ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry comprensivo.

- Nada. – Dijo Ted mirando a Mordaunt desafiante. Este no quitó su mirada de él. La puerta sonó y Ted se levantó rápidamente. Tras unos minutos regresó con varios pergaminos en sus manos y subió por las escaleras disculpándose. Algo había en esos pergaminos que lo hicieron subir con urgencia. La cena casi había acabado, Ted volvió a la mesa algo pálido y con rostro de miedo.

- Luego de esta comida excelente, me gustaría hablar temas más serios. – Dijo Harry llenando su copa y bebiendo un poco. Mordaunt le miró, aunque el rostro de rabia de Ted le asombraba y le hizo desviar sus ojos momentáneamente. Se las ingenió para no mirar a Victoire, ella parecía ansiosa también.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué temas podrán ser esos?

- En mi despacho tengo tres cajas con libros de tu padre. Seguro los querrás.

- Si, será un buen incentivo. Me ayudará a saber que libros leía.

- Algunos no los puedo abrir, están protegidos y sospecho que sean de artes oscuras. No tengo la certeza, así que los deje guardados. – Dijo Harry mientras Mordaunt asentía. – Ahora asi, quiero hacerte una propuesta…

- No, padre. No lo hagas. – Dijo Ted casi temblando. Todos miraron a Ted. – Es un error.

- Ted, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – Preguntó Ginny algo molesta por la actitud de Ted a quién consideraba como un hijo. Mordaunt no lo dejó de mirar.

- Hoy has actuado como un lunático. – Dijo Victoire en tono bajo solo para Ted. Harry volvió su atención a Mordaunt.

- Quiero que lo pienses bien, quisiera que te unieras a nosotros. Al Ministerio de magia. Si me permites un _curriculum _tuyo podré ubicarte en una oficina donde puedas ayudarnos. Quiero que tengas un trabajo mientras investigas sobre tu padre. Tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Ted se contorsionó de dolor y Mordaunt respiró profundo, no había otra manera y se imaginaba por donde venía la cara de Ted, quizás podría comprobarlo. Pero tras prestar atención a Harry, asintió.

- Acepto.

- Vaya, pensé que te negarías. Estuve ensayando mil excusas para que aceptaras. Y veo que ha sido innecesario.

- Señor Potter, mientras más simple sean sus intenciones, es mejor. Necesito dinero, mi abuelo me dejó la herencia pero no me alcanzará si mis investigaciones toman más tiempo aquí. Prometo tener listo mi _curriculum_ para la próxima semana.

- Entonces, brindemos por ti… Mordaunt Snape.

Las copas se levantaron, Ted miraba desafiante, Victoire sentía curiosidad, Remy parecía entusiasta junto a Ginny, Harry sonreía mientras Mordaunt se preguntaba que habría espantado a Ted. ¿Era posible que hubiese descubierto cosas sobre él? No importaba lo que él supiera de todas formas. Se unió al brindis en silencio, probando el amargo sabor del alcohol que le traía malos recuerdos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	7. Primer dia de trabajo

**Capitulo 7. Primer día de Trabajo**

El primer día de trabajo de Mordaunt Woollard en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, sin saber que había aceptado ni en donde trabajaría exactamente. En primer lugar de ahora en adelante sería Mordaunt Snape, así lo confirmaba su nueva credencial. Tras desayunar temprano junto a Remy – ahora convertido en guarda espalda inseparable de Victoire - en la casa de su difunto padre, tomó camino hacía el ministerio. La noche anterior, había permanecido en su cuarto observando los libros de su padre que Harry Potter muy amablemente le había cedido y haciendo algunas anotaciones. Escuchaba las risas de Victoire en el salón, Remy charlaba con ella sobre sus hijos tratándola de animar, tras el funeral de su amiga Polly, Victoire parecía algo derrotada. Victoire Weasley, otra vez. Si podía evitarla, la seguridad volvía a él, convivían bajo el mismo techo, pero en mundos separados y apenas cruzándose palabra. Ted se había opuesto rotundamente a que Mordaunt estuviese allí, pero a fin de cuentas, no se encontró otra solución. Remy estaba con ella día y noche, a pocos pasos de Victoire, vigilándola. Mordaunt se ocupada de sus asuntos y prefería estar a solas en su cuarto.

Aquella mañana, antes de haberse embarcado hasta el ministerio de Magia, Mordaunt intentó irse lo más rápido que pudo, la chica no se había despertado aún. Convivían en el mismo techo, pero el procuraba mantenerse alejado y en silencio.

La primera persona en ver en el ministerio fue a Ted Lupin, quien prefirió ignorarle y seguir su camino. Ted lo detestaba abiertamente, no soportaba verlo en la casa junto a Victoire. Mordaunt caminó con pasos firmes, gafas oscuras y su cabello cayendo por el rostro – le comenzaba a molestar y pronto lo cortaría -, vestía con una túnica que encontró en el armario de su difunto padre, una túnica negra. Observó incomodo como algunos fijaban su mirada en él, los magos fijaban la vista y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Con un pase provisional otorgado por Harry Potter, Mordaunt se ubicó poco a poco y logró llegar al nivel donde le esperaba su nueva oficina. Al verse solo en un pasillo, guardó las gafas oscuras y sus ojos avellana se fijaron en los carteles para ubicarse, aparentemente había llegado a su destino.

Encontró sentada en un escritorio a una bruja joven, tendría quizás 35 años, con gafas cuadradas, cabello alborotado castaño y concentrada en la lectura de algunos informes en pergamino. Había llegado al final del pasillo y solo había una puerta.

- Disculpe… estoy buscando la oficina 56BT. – Mordaunt trató de sonar amable. Primer día de trabajo, mejor le valía apurarse y llegar temprano a su puesto.

- Oh, ¿es usted Snape? ¿Mordaunt Snape? – La mujer le miró con sus ojos curiosos, sus ojos verdes brillaron detrás de sus gafas fijándose en él, mirándole de abajo a arriba. Mordaunt desvió su mirada hacía la puerta, las letras estaban borradas.

- Si, digamos que sí.

- Te estaba esperando. Harry me comentó de ti, querido. Serás mi subordinado. Mi nombre es Rose Miller, soy legalista mágica. Trabajarás en los archivos del ministerio. Tu trabajo será simple, debes procesar los casos de denuncias mágicas que lleguen al ministerio y enviarlo al departamento correspondiente. ¿Bien? ¿Es tu primer trabajo?

- No, he trabajado antes. En el ministerio de magia de Sudáfrica. – Dijo Mordaunt algo atónito por la tarea que acababan de asignarle. De hecho quiso completar la frase sin mostrar su molestia, pero no pudo – Yo…

- No recuerdo haberte visto entregando tu currículo. ¿Alguna experiencia?

- Si, yo he… - Pero Rose lo interrumpió bruscamente volviendo su mirada a los informes.

- No importa querido. Toma asiento en tu nueva oficina. Tienes un montón de denuncias por procesar, te encargarás de las actividades económicas ilegales. He escuchado que esta semana hay muchas alfombras voladoras que han venido de contrabando. Espero tu currículo en mi escritorio mañana temprano, ¿está claro?

- Por supuesto, "jefa". – Mordaunt quiso maldecir a aquella mujer y su tono fue tan grave que las paredes se estremecieron. Sentado en su escritorio nuevo quedó sorprendido por su nuevo trabajo. No podía creerlo, si sus compañeros de Rummerdath lo veían allí no lo creerían: "_¿Mordaunt de oficinista atendiendo denuncias de contrabando? Que chiste_". Era un trabajo distinto al que hubiese tenido antes, pero necesitaba dinero si quería vivir allí. La herencia de su abuelo no duraría toda la vida y debía hacerle arreglos a la casa de su padre. Luego la vendería. No, no podría venderla. Está bien, luego pensaría que hacer con la casa.

A su lado, un pergamino apareció de repente. Una denuncia de contrabando de alfombras, Miller no se había equivocado. Aquel trabajo aburrido sería tedioso. Quizás pronto lo reubicarían en algo más productivo. Evaluando si debía seguir o no, respiró profundamente para comenzar su "trabajo", un momento… ¿a quién tendría que enviarle aquella denuncia?

Victoire Weasley terminaba de estudiar una lección difícil de defensa de artes oscuras. Le gustaba permanecer en constante entrenamiento. Si quería ascender como aurora en el ministerio cuando pudiera volver a salir libremente sin ser acechada por un asesino tendría que ponerse al dia. Aburrida de tener que vivir bajo aquel techo, tomó el ejemplar de otro libro. Había estudiado tres años en Beauxbatons, siendo el hazmerreir de las demás chicas por leer demasiados libros –algunos considerados inútiles- y en sus 4 años en Hogwarts siempre habría podido pasar tiempo de más en la Biblioteca leyendo libros de todo tipo en cualquier tiempo libre. Un ¡plop! Se escuchó detrás. Ted apareció serio, con varios pergaminos en las manos.

- Vic, es importante que leas esto. Mordaunt Snape es un verdadero peligro. – Dijo Ted por lo bajo muy confidente.

Victoire lo miró sin entender. Remy lanzó un ronquido, dormía una siesta a media tarde en el sofá. Su guardia terminaba mañana y cambiaría lugar con otro auror para vigilar a la chica. Ted le extendió a la chica aquellos pergaminos para que los leyera.

- Vamos a tu habitación, nadie debe enterarse que has visto esto. Información confidencial conseguida por un informante muy influyente. Si me descubren, podría meterme en problemas.

- No puedo creer que te hayas tomado la molestia. Ted, ¿crees que Mordaunt es un loco que viene a matarme?

- Lee… solo lee.

Victoire caminó sigilosamente para no despertar a Remy, entró en su habitación. En un pequeño escritorio dejó los pergaminos. Se sentó y procedió a desenrollar el primero de todos. Era el perfil del ministerio de Magia Sudafricano.

_**CONFIDENCIAL**_

_**Nombre:**__Mordaunt Creighton Thorne Serge Benjamin Woollard_

_**Fecha de nacimiento:**__ 13 de Agosto de 1996._

_**Sexo:**__ Masculino_

_**Estado Civil:**__ Soltero_

_**Altura:**__ 1,85 m_

_**Peso:**__ 180 Lbs._

_**Cabello:**__ Negro._

_**Ojos:**__ Avellana_

_**Tipo de Sangre:**__ O Negativo_

_**# Placa Oficina Nacional de Investigaciones mágicas:**__ JTT047101111_

_**Dirección:**__ 42 Windhoek Place MAGPIM 4562, Sudáfrica._

_**Cargo:**__ Investigador adjunto con especialidad en rastreo y localización mágica._

_**Estudios mágicos:**_

_- Colegio Ranivia Wiltmore. (Año de graduación 2012)_

_- Academia Especializada Rummerdath. (Año de Graduación 2016). Rastreador Mágico_

_**Personalidad:**__ El agente Woollard es un individuo metódico y concentrado. Entrenado para trabajar bajo situaciones de estrés. Reservado y discreto. Capacidad para trabajar solo más que en grupo. Analista excelente. Detallista. Construcción de perfiles psicológicos de hechiceros oscuros. Lógica exhaustiva y atolondrada. Buenas aptitudes para las pociones, magia defensiva._

_**Licencia para Maldiciones Imperdonables**__: Si. Otorgada en Marzo de 2018_

_**Acciones destacadas: **_

_- Ubicación del peligroso hechicero Walter Spoktiz. Más información en el expediente RW997342._

_- Hallazgo de la niña secuestrada Theresa Ennaro, desaparecida durante un año. Más información en el expediente TY877646._

_**Premios Recibidos**_

_- Novato en ascenso. Año 2017._

_- Premio Gert Nower a la excelencia. Año 2018._

_**Datos familiares:**_

_**Madre:**__ Mauden Ramona Woollard._

_**Padre:**__ Desconocido._

_**Hermanos**__: Penélope Christina Hugues, Peter Quincy Hugues._

_**Dado de baja:**__ Mayo 2019, motivos personales. Sospecha de estrés post-traumático._

- ¿Mordaunt es un agente especializado del Ministerio Sudafricano? – Victoire parecía bastante sorprendida.

- No, es un asesino. Tiene licencia para usar maldiciones imperdonables sin ser cuestionado. Puede ser un matón, además viste que fue dado de baja por motivos personales. Apuesto a que asesinó a su novia, la ocultó en su patio trasero y decidió huir para encontrar otro lugar. Fue encubierto por el Ministerio porque quizás es un mercenario.

- Ted, para que un mago reciba licencia para usar maldiciones imperdonables, se requieren muchas cosas. Es un procedimiento regulado y vigilado. Mordaunt es un agente que… persigue asesinos, necesita de… ¿sabes algo? Olvídalo.

- Vic, piénsalo. Le diré a Remy que no quite su mirada de ti. ¿Y si Mordaunt es un psicópata? Haré lo que sea por enviar a dos agentes más.

- Ted, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás estás exagerando un poco? – Victoire parecía claramente molesta. – Por lo que veo, Mordaunt era un agente clave…

- ¿Te mueres por saberlo verdad? ¿Por qué fue dado de baja? Conseguiré más pruebas. Lo seguiremos vigilando.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Victoire quiso ignorar el último comentario de Ted. Ella se mostraba obstinada queriendo respuestas, mordió su labio inferior mientras enfocaba los ojos de Ted. El bajó la cabeza y de su capa sacó otros pergaminos entregándolos en las manos de la chica. Su cabello pasó de purpura a castaño claro, el color natural.

- No insistas. Lo hago porque te amo. Pero te aseguro que él te defraudará si lo sigues ayudando. Es todo lo que conseguí. Un nombre y algunos datos.

Victoire miró interesada y dejó los otros pergaminos a un lado. Su cabello rubio fue recogido en un moño desordenado y la chica miraba con atención los pergaminos.

- Me voy. Veo que he sido utilizado suficiente por hoy.

- Ted, no digas eso. – Dijo Victoire molesta ahora.

- Es la verdad. Adiós.

Ted desapareció de su vista antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo. La chica caminó frustrada hasta su cama, la puerta entre abierta se movió por el viento que entraba en la ventana. Al sentarse tomó el expediente de Mordaunt, Mordaunt Woollard.

Victoire leyó aquel expediente con curiosidad. No sabía que Mordaunt tuviese tanta experiencia y fuese tan valioso para el Ministerio de Magia Sudafricano. Era un agente. La fotografía que saltaba a la vista en su perfil era de hace dos años cuando recién entraba a la oficina, sus mismas facciones endurecidas, con la diferencia de que su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, dándole una similitud con su padre fallecido a quién nunca había conocido, pero la diferencia estaba en sus ojos avellana, pero su mirada parecía torturada o eso creía ella.

Otras de las fotos halladas correspondían a Mordaunt junto a la pequeña Theresa, la bruja rescatada. Theresa sonreía y abrazaba a Mordaunt, el se mostraba sereno y siempre sin sonreír. Alguna de las fotografías correspondía a algunas de las pruebas conseguidas en escenas de crimenes. Magia avanzada y especializada. Una de las fotografías mostraba a un grupo de 30 jóvenes en la ciudad de El Cairo en un curso avanzado de Oclumancia, todos sonreían menos él y el chico de tez oscura a su lado. Otra fotografía mostraba a Mordaunt en una selva tropical que estaba descrita: _Campamento de entrenamiento intensivo contra las Artes Oscuras_. Algunas fotografías y solo en una pudo verlo por primera vez sonriente, estaba en una reunión de la Oficina y parecía ser Navidad. Verle sonreír era tan extraño y gratificante, Victoire admiró aquella fotografía un buen momento detallando lo mejor que podía y por primera vez Mordaunt parecía tener edad: era joven y un chico dulce. Le parecía increíble que Mordaunt pudiera mostrarse feliz y sonriente como aquella fotografía. Ella sonrió junto a la fotografía, algo le daba calidez como si Mordaunt en verdad estuviese sonriéndole, como si su voz estuviese cercana a ella…

- ¿Está muy interesante la cotilla? – Dijo una voz fría detrás de ella. Del susto Victoire saltó y pegó un grito agudo. Mordaunt estaba leyendo justo lo que ella había estado leyendo. La chica tenía el corazón acelerado.

- Me has asustado. Pude haber muerto de un infarto. ¿Desde cuándo has estado…?

- ¿Violando tu privacidad? … ¿Eso ibas a decir? – Dijo Mordaunt mientras sonreía con cinismo. Victoire se sintió avergonzada de haber sido encontrada con las manos en la masa. – Yo creo que no soy yo quién viola la privacidad ajena. Así que estabas leyendo el perfil psicológico del Agente Woollard. ¿Aun sospechas que soy un hechicero oscuro y un asesino en serie?

- Tenía curiosidad. Lo siento. No he dudado de tu inocencia. Ya lo he dicho. – Victoire bajó la mirada a la defensiva. Olvidando así la sonrisa cálida que había visto en la fotografía de Mordaunt, se sentía humillada de haber sido descubierta husmeando lo que no debía.

- Así que curiosidad. Dime, ¿qué has leído? – Mordaunt se sentó en el escritorio, mientras Victoire le miró nerviosa aun.

- Nada, solo comenzaba a leerlo… yo… lo siento. Esto es vergonzoso. – Dijo Victoire sonrojada y halando su cabello algo desesperada.

- ¿Por qué tantos nervios Victoire? – Mordaunt la miraba divertido, sujetó sus hombros firmemente y acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros de ella. – Lo leíste todo. Tus nervios te delatan. Ah, ya… Sabes que tengo licencia para usar maldiciones imperdonables… ¿no?

Victoire no respiró, se quedó inmóvil. Se comenzaba a marear mientras asentía débilmente.

- Respira, Victoire. – Mordaunt fijó su mirada en ella. Nunca había visto tan cerca aquellos ojos penetrantes y fríos, entre amarillentos, verdes o azulados y con algo retorcido, algo perverso. Se recordó respirar ya que sus pulmones comenzaban a doler.

- Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho… y con mucha facilidad. – Aquellas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos. Victoire cayó desecha a un lado. Mientras Mordaunt le daba la espalda ahora. Repulsión y miedo, pero también más curiosidad. ¿Es que no aprendería a correr?

- No… fue… mi… intención.

- Está bien. No estoy ofendido por tu curiosidad. – Mordaunt se mostraba sereno mirando su el pergamino desde lejos. Tomó algunas de las fotos entre sus manos y sonrió divertido. Victoire miraba en un rincón, no sabía si Mordaunt volvería a acercarse, le asustaba tenerlo tan cerca, la excitaba sentir su voz dentro de su mente, como si pudiera despojarla de cada uno de sus secretos y pensamientos.

- Legeremencia… has usado Legeremencia. – Victoire le dijo con firmeza, él asintió casualmente.

- Si. Quería saber que tanto sabías. – Dijo Mordaunt devolviéndole las fotografías y el pergamino enrollado. – Y ahora… pregúntalo. No te dejará dormir esta noche.

- Yo…

- Por favor, Victoire. No te voy a hacer nada. ¿O es que la serpiente te comió la lengua? – Mordaunt fijó su mirada en ella, mientras Victoire puso sus pensamientos en orden. Aun no superaba haber sido sorprendida in fraganti.

- ¿Estrés post-traumático? – Preguntó Victoire tras pensarlo mucho.

- Eso. Me lo suponía.- Mordaunt le sonrió brevemente. Victoire le seguía observando aterrada, sabía que aquello era algo delicado.

- No fui dado de baja realmente por estrés post-traumático. Suena grave de esa manera. Desde que dejé Rummerdath mi vida ha sido acelerada, sin descanso, entre teoría y práctica. Mejor estudiante de la clase, aplicado, una joven promesa en la Oficina de Investigación. Logrando cosas que algunos tardaron 10 años en conseguir. Detallista, creo que la palabra más indicada es obsesivo-compulsivo. Con algo de ansiedad y mis propios demonios. Todo al mismo tiempo.

- Suena complejo…

- Theresa Ennaro murió tres meses después del rescate. Artes oscuras irreversibles. La rescatamos tarde, fue mi culpa quizás. Mi abuelo enfermó y entonces ¡KABOOM! – Mordaunt alzó su voz y Victoire saltó de su lugar, pero siguió prestando atención. – Todo explotó en mi cara, todo en el mismo momento. Me torné un poco violento y me dieron de baja. Unas vacaciones. Mal momento para dejar el cigarro.

- ¿Violento?

- Golpee a uno de mis compañeros. A él lo despidieron por iniciar la pelea, yo fui dado de baja pero sin el record negativo.

- Tienes un lugar al que volver…

- No, renuncié. No voy a volver. No hasta tener todas las respuesta sobre quién soy y mi pasado. 23 años corriendo tras algo, lo que no sabía que es habían sido 23 años huyendo y me detuve, para encontrarme cara a cara…

- Tu padre.

- Y cuando pienso que le he encontrado, apareces tú. – Mordaunt volvía a tener esa mirada torturada que Victoire había visto en la fotografía, pero él supo ocultarlo rápidamente. - Y mi padre está muerto pero no está en su tumba. Y todo no es como yo pienso y tras frenarme, debo volver a frenarme una vez más. Ir con calma… despacio.

- Todos tus planes se han caído. – Victoire dijo respirando profundo, él asintió.

- Si, atado de manos. Hasta necesito de tu ayuda. Yo trabajo solo, pero tú conoces mejor como se mueven las cosas aquí.

- Tengo algo. – Dijo Victoire buscando los pergaminos que Ted le había dejado momentos atrás. – Lo único que apareció en los archivos de tu padre hasta ahora.

Victoire los leyó y Mordaunt se acercó hasta ella. Victoire sintió como la sangre se le helaba nuevamente.

- Disculpa. Viejo truco para intimidar sospechosos. Es un hechizo sencillo. – Dijo Mordaunt mirando a Victoire, ella asintió sintiendo como su corazón acelerado se iba calmando. La presencia de Mordaunt no la atemorizaba, más bien sentía un corrientazo en la nuca, una ola de excitación. ¡Basta! Ella se prohibió pensar. Fijó sus ojos azules perdidos en el pergamino. Leyendo algunos documentos viejos.

- Vaya, vaya…

- Al parecer no hubo permiso para mover los restos de tu padre, así que fue una excavación ilegal. – Victoire leía como se habían mantenido en los últimos años la tumba del Profesor Snape. Había alguien encargado de su mantenimiento, detalles de pagos. También una vieja fotografía de un hombre, un mago desaparecido, la lista con sus propiedades, sus pertenencias, su sentencia en Azkaban. Este hombre había pagado el funeral de Severus Snape hace 20 años atrás.

- Victoire, no hubo nunca un cuerpo allí… - Mordaunt desvió su mirada hasta la ventana pensativo.

- Sobre tu padre, existe un nombre: Vince Clarke. Fue quién cubrió los gastos de su funeral. Hubo un funeral, 3 mayo de 1998. No hubo muchos asistentes, hay un pequeño anuncio en el periódico. Nada más.

- ¿Clarke? – Mordaunt no vio más del pergamino ni los documentos. Se sentó pensativo, reflexionando cada palabra, se sentó en la cama de Victoire apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, juntando sus manos y con la cabeza baja, la mirada perdida en la nada. Como si fuera un animal a punto de atacar.

- Ex mortífago. Desaparecido y buscado por el ministerio desde 1999. Se cree que ha muerto fuera del país, aunque no hay pruebas concluyentes. Y la tumba de tu padre fue mantenida hasta hace 5 años. Clarke pagaba el mantenimiento. No entiendo ¿Por qué mantener un lugar donde no hay un cadáver?

- mmm… Quizás, estaba esperando a alguien que viniera y viera la tumba. O alguna otra conjetura extraña, estoy abierto a las teorías. – Dijo Mordaunt pensativo. Victoire siguió leyendo y palideció de repente. Clarke con un bigote rubio poseía un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos claros, se apreciaba incluso en aquella foto en blanco y negro.

- Mordaunt, Clarke fue encerrado en Azkaban y se fugó en Azkaban en 1995, en aquella fuga masiva. Su compañero de celda era Rabastan Jacob Selwyn.

- Tu amigo Bloody Jacoby. – Mordaunt salió de sus pensamientos repentinos y miró a la chica. - Esto sí que es extraño. Por lo poco que he vivido en mis 23 años, no existen coincidencias. ¿Algo más?

- Hay más por leer. La lista de propiedades que tenía Clarke. Una casa de verano en la Isla Veraniega heredado de su madre, un negocio en el callejón Knockturn y algunos negocios turbios cerrados años atrás.

- ¿Isla Veraniega? ¿La famosa isla para lunas de miel y vacaciones? – Mordaunt parecía divertido de repente.

- Si, ¿has estado allí?

- No, he oído de ella. De lo romántica y tropical que es la isla. – Mordaunt cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se acostó mirando el techo. Victoire suspiró dejando a un lado los pergaminos. Escuchó los pasos de Remy al acercarse.

- ¿Todo bien? Creo que escuché un grito. Pero… no estoy seguro, ¿habrá sido un sueño?

- Remy, todo está bien. – Dijo Victoire avergonzada nuevamente. – Mordaunt me ha asustado, ha entrado en silencio a saludarme.

- Chicos, no sabía que se hablaban de nuevo. Tras el hielo entre ustedes, es bueno hacer las paces. Verán, no sé si me despertó el grito de Victoire o el hambre. Voy por unos bocadillos, ¿no les importa?

- Oh, yo también tengo hambre. – Dijo Mordaunt levantándose de la cama. Remy lo miró extrañado al verlo tendido en la cama de la chica. Victoire se sonrojó aun más y asintió.

- Bien, bocadillos para todos. – Remy asomó una sonrisa. Tras desaparecer tras la puerta, Victoire se sentó en la silla.

- ¿Por qué no me hablas?

- ¿Yo? – Mordaunt se sentó y enfocó su mirada en ella. La chica asintió.

- Nos evades. No hablas y estás encerrado en tu habitación cada vez que puedes. Hay hielo entre nosotros. Sé que tenemos un trato de trabajo, cooperación profesional pero no es para tanto. – Victoire le expuso lo que sentía y él asintió.

- Costumbre de estar solo. Malas mañas de una vida solitaria. Incluso mientras vivía con mi madre… ella decía lo mismo. Supongo que esa es mi naturaleza. – Mordaunt pareció no darle importancia, pero el tema murió allí mismo. – No soy el más popular.

- Te creo. Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo…

- No, _Barbie Hogwarts_. No lo tomes personal, no estoy molesto. – Dijo Mordaunt con una sonrisa breve que no tocó su mirada. – Soy yo, siempre soy así.

- Estoy algo cansada y deseo descansar. ¿Podrías…? – Victoire le hizo una seña, y Mordaunt se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama. Se levantó de inmediato.

- Estoy ocupando tu cama, lo siento. Acostarme siempre me ayuda a pensar… es la mejor arma. Pensar como los criminales y dar con ellos. No fue mi intención.

- ¿Por qué me llamas _Miss Hogwarts_ o _Barbie_?

- Oh, me gustan los sobrenombres. Creo que poco a poco descifrarás porque no era tan querido en la oficina de investigación. Algunos decían que era el "Bastardo Woollard", costumbre.

- Se lo que los sobrenombres son. ¿Por qué me dices _Miss Hogwarts_? – Victoire parecía curiosa y al mismo tiempo temerosa. - ¿Tiene que ver con mi ascendencia Veela?

- Sí y no. Me equivoqué. Las _veelas_ son diferentes a ti. Cada día que pasa eres todo lo opuesto a una _veela_, ya no veo semejanzas tan obvias. Supongo porque el sobrenombre hace referencia a cualquier chica bonita y tú lo eres. Una chica bonita más. Solo eso.

- No sabes quién soy yo en realidad. – Victoire no lo miró, pero se veía claramente perturbada.

- ¿Quién eres entonces? – Mordaunt estaba apoyado ahora en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenas noches, necesito descansar…

- ¿Qué hay de los bocadillos?

- No tengo hambre. – Victoire vociferó mientras su estomago ardía, tenía hambre pero no quería verlo más por hoy. Mordaunt levantando los hombros cerró la puerta y la chica se desmoronó en la cama. Se sentía ansiosa y se sintió fastidiada cuando se acostó y sintió aquel extraño perfume en sus sabanas, el aroma de Mordaunt Snape que le recordaba a la madera y al mismo tiempo al mar que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba.

Entre sueños obsesivos y los pensamientos confusos, Victoire no pudo dormir bien. Le parecían ideas suyas, pero el perfume de Mordaunt no se iba de su habitación. Mandaría a lavar las sabanas cuando amaneciera, aunque no estaba segura del todo. Estaba desesperada a las 2 de la madrugada cuando salió de su cama y fue directo a la puerta, llegó hasta la cocina descalza, vistiendo su pijama y despeinada. Encontró en el refrigerador algunas sobras de la comida que Remy había traído, así que se sirvió un poco junto con un vaso de vinotinto.

- El alcohol no es bueno para la salud. – Dijo una voz fría tras ella. Victoire dio otro salto y vio a Mordaunt entre las sombras.

- ¿Otra vez tu? – Victoire parecía atolondrada, Mordaunt solo se sirvió un vaso de agua.

- Créelo o no, duermo poco. No podía dormir entre tantos pensamientos. ¿No te ha pasado?

- Te entiendo perfectamente. – Dijo Victoire, mientras Mordaunt tomaba asiento.

- Pequeña mentirosa, tenías hambre. No entiendo tus cambios de humor. ¿Por qué me despachaste tan rápido y molesta?

- Invadiste mi espacio. Eso es. – Dijo Victoire sin mentir.

- Lo lamento, siempre asusto a la gente. He aprendido a andar sigilosamente. La Academia me cambió para siempre. La severidad y disciplina es parte de mi vida.

- Mercenario…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Ted piensa que eres un mercenario. – Victoire comía intentando no mirar mucho a Mordaunt, el parecía fascinado.

- Si, también me dedico a la guerrilla en mis tiempos libros. Tengo licencia para maldiciones imperdonables, pero nunca he asesinado a nadie. – Mordaunt bromeaba mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

- Aun así, me asustas a veces. Es tonto lo que voy a decir. No puedo dormir porque mis sabanas tienen tu olor, mil pensamientos me invaden y tu pregunta retumba en mis oídos. No tengo idea de quién soy… creía saberlo pero ya no.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Mi olor no te deja dormir?

- Sí, soy sensible a cualquier cambio. – Victoire se sentía estúpida por haber dicho aquello, pero Mordaunt parecía entenderla bien.

- Los cambios hacen que nuestra existencia no sea como la de objetos inanimados. Evita la estática. Somos dinámicos. Deberías aprender a apreciar los cambios. – Mordaunt brindaba con su vaso de agua mientras terminaba de beber. Victoire asintió.

- ¿Qué tal va tu lucha contra el cigarrillo?

- Mejor, haber cambiado de lugar y llegar a este lugar me ha ayudado. Tendré que buscar algún vicio no tan dañino, aunque me temo que no será tan fácil… - Mordaunt lo decía más para el mismo. Sus ojos miraban el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos.

- Creo que debo regresar a mi habitación.

- Oh, recuerda que esta vez quién me evade eres tú y no yo. – Dijo Mordaunt pensativo en la oscuridad. Victoire solo logró balbucear una despedida antes de desaparecer a su habitación. Mordaunt levantó la mirada y pensó en su pasado. Victoire le hacía revivir un sentimiento de euforia que antes le había llenado para luego dejarlo vacío, antiguos vicios a los que no quería recurrir. Solo recordaba el nombre de Kate Ellis, su rubia cabellera, sus ojos verdes y su intento por apartarla de cualquier recuerdo. Más parte del pasado que le hacía correr hasta Londres y dejar atrás a Sudáfrica. Victoire era como el fantasma de Kate, aunque Mordaunt tuvo que sincerarse diciendo que Victoire era una versión inocente y sublime, era una niña comparada con Kate que estaba ya entrando a los 30. Kate y Victoire, ¿sería una burla lo que estaba sucediéndole?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Kathy Prince:** No te preocupes, querida. Espero que pronto se resuelva la intriga del cuerpo de Severus, porque Mordaunt se siente intranquilo por esto y otros asuntos que lo embrujan. Bloody quiere darse a conocer más a todo el público en general. Ya verás.


End file.
